En busca de lo desconocido (18)
by NATALIARENDON
Summary: Segunda parte: Y vivieron felices por... seis meses? era todo lo que destino tenia predestinado para ellos? Esta historia pasa a una segunda etapa donde la vida de nuestros personajes no será lo mismo por que hay cosas mas ella de la imaginación y ellos para el destino solo son dos títeres dos granos de arena que dan tumbos contra la vida y el mundo.
1. Resaca

Bella(pov)

Desperté con un agudo dolor de cabeza y la boca seca como si no tomara agua en años, poco a poco las imágenes, de risa, bullicio, música y mas risas se mezclaban aumentando el malestar *** no vuelvo a tomar una copa de trago en mi vida***  
TOCK-TUCK-TUCK...  
*** Ohhh por dios que hora es ?***

Me levanté con cuidado de no despertar a mi acompañante del cual no recuerdo muy bien su nombre Poul o algo así, rápidamente tome mi ropa y salí en busca de un taxi en las congestionadas calles de Londres.

Al llegar a mi casa tome un baño me arregle un poco y salí directo a la galería de arte; que desde hace un par de años es: mi ofician, mi refugio y donde trabajo con mi mejor amiga Ángela.

La galería esta situada cerca al parlamento pasando por la Abadia de Weatinster, todas las mañanas paso por un parque justo en frente del la torre que alberga el gran reloj.

Al llegar me extraño que Ángela aun no estaba pero recordé la pelea que presencie la noche anterior cuando su recién esposo nos llego de sorpresa y la encontró con unas copas de mas, tome mi celular para preguntarle si todo estaba bien y me aseguro que ya venia en camino pero por su tono me imagine una larga platica, me dispuse a preparar café para tomar acompañado de un par de aspirinas.

-Hola amiga! Como te fue con " Fastidio" anoche? -no acabe de servir el café cundo la vi atravesar la puerta.  
-Pues mal. Toda la noche estuvimos peleando y como decía que estaba borracha me quito las llaves del carro y cuando tome el teléfono para intentar llamar un taxi lo azotó contra el piso quedando completamente inservible.  
-Que hizo que?  
-Así como lo escuchas.  
-Me la pase llorando toda la noche hasta que se quedo dormido y le logre quitar las llaves.  
-Y no le dijiste nada cuando te rompió el teléfono? Por que yo lo mato.  
-Si me puse como loca pero el lo tomo en broma y me dio una nalgada según el para tratar de calmarme pero mira me dejo marcado-me mostró su pierna a la altura de la cadera un moretón del tamaño de un plato .  
-Te golpeo! Discúlpame amiga pero eso no es una nalgada.  
-Ni me lo recuerdes -tomo la tasa de café para darle un gran sorbo y la vi con un semblante demasiado triste y la mirada perdida.

Después decidí serrar el tema y dedicarme a continuar con el trabajo, a la hora del almuerzo se me ocurrió que era hora de recompensar a mi amiga con un fin de semana relajante.

-Vamos a serrar y que tal si nos desaparecemos del mundo todo el fin de semana y nos vamos a un spa buenísimo que conozco es súper exclusivo y además yo invito, no puedes decir que no.  
-OK. Ya me convenciste.

Pasamos un fin de semana fantástico en piscinas de lodo con mascarillas de aguacate entre masajes, aromaterapia, reflexología. Pero como todo lo bueno llega a su fin el domingo en la noche nos despedimos para ir a su departamento cada una ya que al día siguiente hay que trabajar y la semana apenas comienza.

Durante todo el fin de semana no se toco el tema del golpeador pero yo creí que esto era el final, que equivocada estaba.

Estábamos apenas con los preparativos del un gran show que tendríamos el viernes en la noche, Era una muestra privada donde los ejecutivos de una muy conocida marca de ropa estaría presente pues entre sus ideas estaba utilizar mi galería para un desfile de moda fuera de lo común y todo tenia que estar a la altura.

A lo lejos escuche el teléfono y como no vi a Ángela salí a tomar la llamada.

-Ángela! Yo contesto. Grite para que ella no se preocupara pero la vi parada junto al teléfono mirando el identificador de llamada.-Que pasa por que no contestas?-  
-Es que no quiero.

Dijo un poco antes que la maquina hablara.  
► Después del tono deje su mensaje ◄  
► Soy Mike, trato de comunicarme con Ángela es muy importante que me regrese la llamada pues tenemos que hablar ◄  
Mi amiga tomo la bocina y me miro con ojos suplicantes  
-Alo?  
-Ángela.  
-Si que quieres?  
-Como que quiero, que hablemos que va a pasar con esta joda?  
-A que te refieres?

Salí de la oficina pues como estaba el contestador aun encendido se escuchaba todo en voz alta y su tono me... sentía como la sangre inundaba mi cabeza al punto que en cualquier momento podría estallar, necesitaba salir pero mis cosas estaban encerradas, busque en el escritorio de Ángela la llave extra de mi carro y salí a toda velocidad tratando de callar las voces en mi cabeza que me repetían una y otra vez las ultimas palabras que dijo Edward antes de desaparecer por completo de la faz de la tierra:

***"Que quieres? Te crees el centro del universo, mi familia me necesita y en estos momentos no puedo hablar. Sabes que quédate tranquila que yo cuando pueda te llamo."***

Puse mi música a todo volumen y en pocos minutos llegue a la playa.

Todas las mañanas venia para trotar y hacer ejercicio, mantengo un cambio extra de ropa en mi carro para este tipo de emergencias cuando el estrés es tanto que solo una buena dosis de ejercicio es capas de despejar la mente.

Afortunadamente por la época del año eran pocas las personas que me encontraba en el camino y luego de un par de horas llegue al mirador que se encontraba en una colina con el mar sepultado como a diez metros, tenia bancas y binoculares que se pueden usar depositando una moneda y giran en todas direcciones.

Me deje caer en una silla tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras el sudor bañaba toda mi cara recorriendo hasta llegar a mi cuello y sumado a la fresca brisa que corre me erizaba la piel, con los ojos serrados y la música llenando por completo mi cerebro me llego la imagen de mi amiga con su temperamento suave y noble tratando de arreglar las cosas con su amado golpeador.

Con mi antebrazo cubría mis ojos que seguían cerrados y el otro con mi mano empuñada di un golpe seco a una de las tablas debajo de mi cuerpo que me hizo vibrar y revivir otras imágenes que e tratado guardar en lo mas profundo pero siempre lograban colarse haciendo mi vida un completo infierno, no se cuanto tiempo estuve acostada en la misma posición hasta que una luz brillante me alumbró la cara y escuche una voz masculina hablar en tono cortes preguntando si estaba bien, abrí lo ojos tratando de hacer sombra con mi mano para ver el rostro.  
-Si gracias.

Eran dos sexys policías, el que me hablaba como de unos cuarenta alto con su cabello castaño y una cara muy amigable el otro se encontraba unos pasos atrás con sus manos en la correa me miraba de arriba a bajo era igual alto cabello claro muy guapo pero su actitud no me gusto para nada.

-Lleva mucho tiempo acostada en esa banca y creímos que estaba herida, además esta es una zona publica y esta un poco tarde para que este usted sola, debería ir a su casa.  
-Si, muchas gracias oficial. Lo que pasa es que me acosté un momento a descansar después de hacer ejercicio y perdí la noción del tiempo.  
-No hay problema valla con cuidado.  
-Si desea nosotros la podemos acercar a su carro?  
Dijo el otro policía mientras me cerraba un ojo.  
-No gracias, prefiero caminar. Le conteste de muy mala gana y me gire para ver al primer oficial y le dedique una sonrisa.

Los vi partir mientras el ambiente se llenaba con el sonido de las olas al chocar, me hizo volar a kilómetros luz de aquí directo a Forks el día que me entregue por primera vez a mi único y verdadero amor; Por un momento me pareció verlo acostado en la pasto mientras yo lo miraba desde la orilla del acantilado.

Salte el barandal metálico para ver el fondo y comprobar si era el océano que producía el sonido o mi imaginación la que producía tan perfecto sonido, estire un poco la cabeza para ver el choque de las olas, cuando una voz nuevamente me saco de mis ensoñaciones y al girar me encontré con su rostro vivo y a todo color, luego una mano en mi brazo en el mismo instante que mis pies me hacían retroceder mandando mi cuerpo directo al agua. La marea estaba en calma pero quemaba un poco la garganta por haber inhalado un poco de agua salada.

Como pude nade para salir de la gélida agua que empezaba a entumir hasta el ultimo rincón de mi cuerpo, llegue a la horiya y por suerte vi mi carro no muy lejos de mi actual posición claro que por la hora era uno de los pocos en el parqueo, rebusque la llave en mi pantalón pero me tope con mi teléfono completamente mojado y maldije por lo alto ya que mi teléfono era mi disco duro y sin el era completamente impotente.

Para completar el día la llave parece también se daño por que por mas que presionaba no logre quitar los seguros, a este punto mi paciencia era polvo; Gire encontrando solución a mi problema mientras una mano caliente tomaba mi muñeca para quitarme la llave de mi mano  
-Déjame te ayudo con eso, tal vez solo esta trabado. -dijo mientras respiraba agitado por la carrera- Y discúlpame por lo del mirador.

Pero no le encontré significado a sus palabras y el se quedo completamente petrificado al ver que yo me acerque amenazante a con una gran roca que estampe con toda mi fuerza al vidrio lateral trasero de mi Aston martín, pase por un lado de el desconocido e introduje una de mis manos para quitar los seguros mientras mi carro llenaba el parqueo de gritos como pidiendo auxilio.

Le arrebate la llave que seguía en su poder y tome asiento, deje que el carro tomara lectura de mi dedo índice para desbloquear la alarma y salí a toda velocidad. Sin siquiera saludar al desconocido que se quedo petrificado en el mismo lugar donde antes estaba mi carro.


	2. Sucia

Bella(pov)

Al llegar a mi departamento recordé mi bolso que posiblemente estaba en el cajón de mi escritorio junto con mis llaves y papeles, las cosas no se pueden poner mejor.

Nuevamente tome la carretera al hotel Palace. El único que uso para mis reuniones y eventos cuando requiero algo mas grande que mi galería. Simplemente es mi preferido.

Metí mi carro al parqueo y me encamine a la recepción para pedir un cuarto, la recepcionista. Una rubia me saludo con un poco de arrogancia mientras me examinaba pues aun seguía mojada,  
-Me puede dar un cuarto por favor?-  
-Si con mucho gusto, va a pagar en efectivo o con tarjeta?  
-No, tengo cuenta con ustedes. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan.  
-Si claro, por favor su identificación.  
-Mire perdí mi bolso y en este momento solo tengo la llave de mi carro y un celular completamente inservible. Le trate de explicar pero por su cara no tenia muchas ganas de ayudarme. Sonó el teléfono y esta lo tomo escuchando con atención mientras centraba la mirada en la llave que tenia en mi mano, sentí cuando uno de los hombres de seguridad se acerco y se paro a mi espalda.  
-Perdón es suyo el Aston martín negro que se encuentra en el parqueo?  
-Si, y si lo dice por el vidrio roto no se preocupe... Sabe que podría hablar con Jessica ya que me imagino que para esta hora Tailer no esta...-le dije mientras miraba su . Verdad? -la pobre abrió sus ojos como platos y tomo el teléfono explicando todo mientras tanto yo tome un lapicero y me trate de hacer un moño con mi cabello y asi mejorar mi aspecto, escuche el sonido característico de los tacones al golpear el mármol.  
-Isabella! Darling debiste llamar para tenerte un cuarto listo y ahórrate esta vergonzosa situación -decia Jesica La encargada del hotel, Ya no usaba el Bella puesto que me traía muy malos recuerdos.  
-No te preocupes, lo que pasa es que perdí mi teléfono míralo esta completamente inservible cuando caí al mar y mi cartera se extravío, la culpa es mía debí preguntar por ti en cuanto llegue.  
-Que tragedia, ya mismo te doy un cuarto debes estar exhausta.

Sin mas se giró y le exigió a la recepcionista la tarjeta para el cuarto 600 .

Me acompaño hasta el ascensor donde me informo que enviaría de la boutique un cambio de ropa y se disculpo nuevamente prometiendo que todo saldría por parte del hotel y ella misma se encargaría de tener un auto listo en la mañana para llevarme al trabajo así como se haría cargo de que la grúa se llevara mi auto para arreglar, beso cada una de mis mejillas y nos despedimos.

***Es lo menos que pueden hacer después de todo el dinero que le doy a ganar al hotel y ella con las comisiones puesto que cuando hago subastas mis clientes que vienen del exterior son hospedados aquí mismo para mayor comodidad.***

Me tire en la gran cama sin importarme que las lujosas sabanas blancas de ceda quedaran llenas de barro lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era darle fin al día.

En la mañana me levante muy temprano y tome una larguísima ducha cuando salí del baño escuche que tocaban a la puerta y como lo prometió Jessica me traían un lujoso sastre negro, ropa interior un par de zapatos hasta una linda cartera roja que contenía su tarjeta personal en el interior.

Al llegar a la oficina Ángela tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por lo que me imaginé que todo estaba solucionado con su adorado, le conté lo ocurrido con mi teléfono y en menos de media hora ya tenia uno nuevo con toda mi información. Definitivamente mejor asistente no podría encontrar en mi vida, me conoce tan bien que siempre mantiene copia de todas mis llaves por si las pierdo así como la información que guardo en mi teléfono por que cuando no lo pierdo, lo rompo o lo quemo y sabe que sin el no funciono.

La semana continuo como siempre y la exposición fue todo un éxito, los empresarios estaban satisfechos con el lugar y quedaron de enviar las información para el desfile a primera hora el lunes y me pidieron si era posible para el martes de esta misma semana sus decoradoras y organizadoras podrían disponer del lugar. Fuimos a un bar a celebrar el éxito de la exposición y el comienzo de un nuevo proyecto.

Accedí a una copa y después del brindis me despedí de ellos, quería ir a un lugar mas tranquilo por su puesto les mentí diciendo que la exposición había agotado toda mi energía, baje en un bar donde ya me conocían pues era uno de mis favoritos pedí un Martini y en menos de diez minutos ya tenia mis ojos en un guapo chico de tez morena que seria mi compañía para toda la noche.

Así que puse manos a la obra par seducirlo y sutilmente sacarlo del bar sin quedar como una zorra barata, como ya dije frecuento esta bar y no me gustaba dañar mi imagen, tome mi Martini y sutilmente me para de espalda a mi victima, tome el celular tratando de poner mucha atención a que no notara mi presencia. Mientras el reía con sus amigo sentí como su cuerpo retrocedió y actúe de la mejor manera par hacer parecer un aparatoso choque; Tire todo el contenido de mi copa sobre mis blusa a la altura del pecho.***ajajá**

Me gire muy disgustada y lo enfrente, su cara era un poema, retiro sus lentes y me pedía disculpas, me ofreció un pañuelo al mismo tiempo que el bar tender y lo aniquile con la mirada para tomar el pañuelo del otro hombre.  
-Estropeó mi blusa por completo, sabe lo que cuesta. Lo vi embobado mirando la piel expuesta y la curva de mis pechos***ya es mío.***  
Me giré para tomar mis cosas y salir del bar con mi mejor movimiento de caderas, ***1...2...3***Escuche su voz sobre el bullicio tratando de llamar mi atención, salí y prendí un cigarro mientras lo esperaba recargada contra mi carro, lo vi en la puerta mirar para todos lados buscándome cuando me localizo y camino a mi encuentro.  
-Oye disculpa mi torpeza y déjame compensarte, tal vez podrías darme tu teléfono y me dejas pagar por arruinar tu blusa que te parece preciosa? -me miraba directo a los ojos y acorto su distancia.  
-Si, y como piensas reparar el daño? Con una cena lujosa, no gracias -gire mi cuerpo un poco rozando su sexo con mi carera y como lo pensé el reaccionó poniendo su mano en mi cadera me aplasto contra el carro y me hablo al oído.  
-Te prometo que nos vamos a divertir. Rozó con sus labios mi lóbulo y con su nariz delineo mi cuello lo tome por el cuello y lo empecé a besar él no desaprovechó el momento y tomo mis nalgas asiendo que nuestros cuerpos se rozaron.  
-Vamos a un lugar mas privado le dije al oído simulando excitación en mi voz.  
-Tengo mi departamento muy cerca.  
-Ok, te sigo donde esta tu carro.  
-Es el negro que esta ahí. Señalo un Lexus a unos carros de distancia.

Lo seguí a un edificio muy lujoso donde me de dejo su carro y se acerco al mío para abrir mi puerta. Tomo de mi mano y me condujo a su apartamento. Era el penthouse muy elegante con decoración típica de un soltero, moderna y muy masculina.  
-Quieres una copa?

Me acerque y lo comencé a besar nuevamente enrollando mis manos en su cuello, me levanto del suelo con una mano en mi espalda y otra por detrás de mis rodillas y me llevo a su habitación donde me deposito en su cama quitando mis zapatos, me arrodille para quedar a su altura y empecé a besarle buscando el broche de su pantalón, el hizo lo mismo con mi falda bajando la cremallera y la saco llevándose también mis tangas, desapunte su camisa tocando con mis palmas su muy bien marcado pecho y abdomen mientra el se la sacaba por los brazos yo aproveche a quitar la mía sacándola por el cuello al mismo tiempo que mi sostén.

Se apodero de uno de mis pechos lamiéndolo y mordiendo mi duro pezón mientras sus manos me recorrían la espalda hasta llegar a mis nalga tome su duro sexo entre mis manos masajeándolo, tome un condón que traía escondido en mi pecho deslizándolo al mismo tiempo que lo acariciaba, me hizo girar y con una mano acariciaba mi pecho y con la otra mi mojada excitación mientras dejaba besos por todo mi cuello haciéndome llegar a mi orgasmo mientras introducía sus largos dedos en mi centro, luego me recostó para introducirse en mi con estocadas duras y lentas mientras los jadeos se combinaban con los gritos de placer, con sus manos recorría todo mi cuerpo y no paraba de besar mi cuello mis pechos sentí como su sexo se estremeció y fingí de la mejor manera un orgasmo lo cual lo hizo terminar.

La verdad es que quería salir corriendo me sentía sucia, no era la primera vez que tenia sexo con un desconocido pero esta vez un sentimiento de culpa se apodero de mi interior, cerré los ojos y respire mas compensadamente, lo sentí salir de mi y como se removía en la cama me imagino que retirando el condón después de unos minutos ya estaba roncando a mi lado.

Tome mi ropa y salí ya con lagrimas en mis ojos y maneje a mi apartamento, para cuando estaba bajo la ducha con todo y ropa tratando de limpiar y restregar esta suciedad que sentía recorrer mi piel mis sollozos eran gritos de dolor, después de lavar con jabón hasta el ultimo rincón de mi cuerpo me envolví en una toalla y hay mismo en el piso del baño con mis piernas entre mis brazos apretadas a mi pecho seguí llorando mientras las imágenes me golpeaban una y otra vez, del único hombre que e amado y seguiré amando hasta el fin de mis días; es como si me sintiera culpable por serle infiel por dejar que otros hombres pasen sus manos por mi cuerpo.

Llore mucho y cuando sentí el cuerpo entumecido a causa del frío y de la postura de mi cuerpo, me tendi en la cama para seguir con las lagrimas que no dejaban de bañar mis mejillas. Lo odie por dejarme sola, me odie por dejarlo ir y mas aun por nunca poder encontrar una explicación a su desaparición.


	3. Recuerdos tiempo atras

Bella pov:

Después de agotar mi reserva de lagrimas decidí ir a la playa por un poco de ejercicio eso siempre suele hacerme muy bien cuando me atacan el familiar dolor que producen los recuerdos, camino a la playa recordé aquel chico que provocó mi caída desde el mirador debe pensar que soy una loca desquiciada rompe carros que pena y lo peor es que no recuerdo muy bien su cara para por lo menos tratar de disculparme por mi actitud.

Como todas la mañanas corrí dos kilómetros uno de ida hasta el faro y de vuelta a mi carro, una gratificante zambullida en las gélidas aguas del mar para refrescarme y después de nadar un rato suelo sentarme a ver pasar la gente en especial un hombre que llama mucho mi atención.

Aparte de tener un cuerpo muy bien esculpido lo que mas admiro es su vitalidad, siempre tan alegre con su característica sonrisa saludando a todas las personas con las que se encuentra, pero hoy prefiero ir de nuevo a mi apartamento y dejarme llevar por los recuerdos ya que no tengo ganas de ver o hacer nada mas.

RECUERDOS.

Tres años atrás:

Después que Edward salio rumbo al aeropuerto una sensación de vacío y abandono recorrió todo mi cuerpo llegando hasta los huesos atacando con mas fuerza mi corazón y cada hora que pasaba sin recibir una llamada el dolor se multiplicaba. Mas de doce horas sin noticias, desde que sali en la tarde de la u. le estuve marcando cada media hora exactamente hasta que por fin contesto y me dejo en penumbras con su forma de contestar pero reflexione y entendí que su familia en este momento es mas importante y en cuanto se sintiera mejor o solucionara el problema, llamaría para contarme lo que estaba pasando.

En mi corazón sentía una opresión y un cada ves que dormía despertaba agitada por las pesadillas donde Edward se despedía de mi en la mitad del bosque diciendo que ya no me quería, que yo no le convenia. En el sueño siempre gritaba su nombre mientras corría en la espesura y solo la oscuridad me rodeaba...

Paso un me sin tener noticias nada, y su celular me enviaba directo al buzón.

Viaje a Forks por que la salud de mi abuelo esta un poco deteriorada y para mi sorpresa el doctor me informo que llevaba meses en que su tos había empeorado y la medicina no estaba teniendo un muy buen efecto, me dolía mucho verlo en el hospital demacrado y por su cara pasaron años en lugar de meses, me reprochaba a mi misma el dejarlo solo. Podría haber estado con el cuidándolo pero los doctores decían que no tenia caso según me entere el doctor Carlisle lo dejo en muy buenas manos antes de abandonar el pueblo y hable con el señor Black quien me explico que mi abuelo no me quería preocupar.

Muy a mi pesar los seres que mas e querido y han cuidado de mi tienen que partir de este mundo dejándome sumida en la mas gran soledad y tristeza. A las pocas semanas murió. No fue muy consiente de ese tiempo.

Me encerré en la casa donde un día vivió mi papa, mi mama, mi abuelo y ahora yo; Solo recuerdo abrasar la que un día fue su almohada con ese olor tan característico a madera mientras todo a mi alrededor era negro y las lagrimas mantenían mis mejillas húmedas desde que despertaba hasta que me quedaba dormida creo de tanto llorar, no puedo decir si eran meses o años para mi siempre era de noche siempre tan obscuro como la boca de un lobo...

En mis momentos de lucidez escucha al señor Black, siempre contando historia de su pueblo, de sus antepasados. Pero la que mas llamo mi atención fue una acerca de mi mama.

-Bella te voy a contar una historia, -me decia el Sr. Black- es acerca del amor de mi vida!

Te preguntaras como un hombre guapo y vital como yo nunca se ha casado y sigue solo, pues déjame decirte que un día estuve enamorado.

Era una mujer de cabellos castaños y a pesar que era muy joven para mi eso a mi corazón no le importo y cada que la veía sonreír mi pecho se llenaba de dicha, en las noches no dormía por esperar que sol alumbrara el cielo para poder aunque fuera de lejos verla. Sus ojos que eran como dos luceros cafés con luz propia y al caer la noche maldecía el no poder escalar sus paredes y así entrar por su ventana y disfrutar del calor de su cuerpo.

Cuando esta chica se convirtió en mujer y cumplió su mayoría de edad le confesé mis sentimientos pero ella me insulto diciendo que era muy viejo, que yo podría ser su padre y créeme eso es lo menos que yo querría en mi vida.

Hable con sus padres para que me permitieran cortejarla como era la costumbre en mi época pero ellos tampoco vieron con muy buenos ojos mi propuesta o tal vez no entendían que no estaba hablando como un hombre lujurioso si no con un corazón enamorado que no funciona si sus ojos no me miran...

Quería que siguiera pero algo en su mirada me dijo que eso era todo por hoy, sus ojos guardaban tanto dolor.

-Descansa preciosa mañana te sigo contando, solo si tu quieres.

-No, por favor continúe. Dígame quien es ella?

-Que bueno que hablas, por un momento pensé que ni siquiera me escuchabas me sentía hablando solo. Pero te vez cansada tienes que dormir ya mañana seguiré con el relato.

En cuanto entro María en la mañana con mi desayuno, le pregunte si ella conocía alguna mujer que compartiera su vida con el señor Black.

Al principio no me contesto se quedo como muda como si sus oídos no dieran crédito a mis palabras.

-Por Dios si sabes hablar llevas meses que la veo sentada en esa silla o en la cama sin dar señales de vida, solo toma su desayuno cuando lo traigo, se baña cuando le dicen que lo haga, se viste por que le digo, nunca contesta cuando te hablan, ni siquiera nos mira. Después que el señor la trajo cuando desocuparon la casa de enfrente todos creían que terminaría en un hospital para loquitos puesto que solo lloraba todo el tiempo, los doctores decían que solo era una fase por la que estaba pasando debido a todo el dolor que tubo que atravesar y con muchos cuidados un día usted sola lograría superarlo, pero el verlo es como ser testigo de un milagro. Ahora coma y arréglese no pregunte bobadas debería salir al patio a tomar un poco del escaso sol que tiene este pueblo, se ve muy pálida -me decia la anciana mujer parloteando sin parar.

Salio dejando mi desayuno en la mesa frente a la ventana, me puse a pensar todo el tiempo que estuve en la casa de mi abuelo o en esta casa sin sentir el tiempo pasar como una flor en un jarrón olvidada sin nadie que le cambie el agua como muerta. Si no fuera por el dueño de esta casa tal vez estaría en un hospital psiquiátrico rodeada de locos. Que pensaría mi mama si me viera así, sin lugar a dudas estaría muy decepcionada de cómo me dejo llevar por la vida sin luchar como muerta peor que muerta, tengo un alma, tenia ilusiones, un futuro por delante y todo que? en el olvido como si lo hubiera perdido en el fondo del océano.

Estuve caminando por el bosque cuando regrese ha la casa me fui a la cocina y pase la tarde hablando con Rita una viejita de pelo blanco que era la encargada de preparar los alimentos me contó que el señor Black nunca se le a conocido esposa o ninguna otra mujer, -era muy guapo- me dijo ella, en el pueblo corría el rumor que era raro pero tampoco se supo nada de eso solo rumores ya vez como es la gente.

Lo que si me dijo es que María estaba muy interesada en meterse en su cama, no por amor pero por codicia. Según Rita el señor es muy serio y la ultima vez que está intento pasarse según se entero por otros criados que los escucharon discutir. María llego a su recamara a altas horas de la noche con una vestimenta muy vulgar, y el patrón muy enojado la amenazó con correrla de la casa si no se comportaba pero creo que esa no pierde las esperanzas.

-Solo te digo niña que tengas mucho cuidado con ella y no te fíes, te tiene muchos celos y todos los días repite que deberían dejarte morir en un hospital. Y pues como el patrón desde que estas en esta casa pasa el día entero en tu recamara siempre lee para ti desde que amanece hasta que anochece incluso mando guardar todas tus cosas en el sótano de esta casa por si quieres conservar algo y día por medio manda traer al doctor para que te revise mantiene maldiciendo el día que te dio por hacerte la loca para estar aquí.

Esta mañana salio muy temprano después que vi al señor feliz de que por fin ayer reaccionaste.

Pero ya deja de escucharme decir tonterías y mejor ve a descansar aun estas muy demacrada.

-Rita gracias por cuidar de mi.

La amable viejita me dio un fuerte abrazo y me mando con un te de manzanilla para dormir.


	4. Recuerdos tiempo atras continuacion

continuación...

Bella(pov)

-Esa mujer era tu madre Bella- dice el señor Black continuando con el relato que dejo pendiente tiempo atrás, me quede mirándolo hasta que me paso un libro muy viejo con tapas de cuero que estaban muy maltratadas por el uso.

Sin darme cuenta por un momento me perdí en las paginas mirando a una René completamente diferente a como la recordaba, se veía feliz, en todas las fotos estaba como en de mi actual edad y en verdad era muy linda, sus facciones delicadas y con ese brillo en los ojos. Exactamente igual al cuadro que tenia mi abuelo en la sala de la casa. En muchas de las fotos aprecia el señor Black, mucho mas joven se veía mas como su hermano mayor.

-En verdad se ve muy guapo señor Black.

-Gracias eres muy amable, pero como ves eso no fue suficiente para tu mama. Un día vi a tu mama llorando en el parque que hay en el centro, estaba embarazada y tenia miedo al rechazo por parte de tu padre, en ese momento no me importo mi familia o lo que pudiera decir el mundo entero y le ofrecí mi completo apoyo. Estaba dispuesto a casarme con ella y si era necesario nos iríamos lejos los dos para empezar de cero. Me ilusione con eso sabes, ya me imaginaba en la iglesia y todas esas estupideces.

Movió su cabeza a lado y lado como queriendo borrar las imágenes, me percate que tenia sus mejillas húmedas acerque la palma de mi mano para limpiarlo y el hizo lo mismo con la mía luego tomo mi mano entre sus manos y continuo con el relato.

Después que tu madre se caso decidí irme del pueblo por una temporada, era muy doloroso pensar que otro hombre esta con ella, cuando me entere del accidente de tu padre volví no para ocupa su lugar si no para ser su amigo. Entendí su dolor pero tu madre se fue sin decir nada solo desapareció, mira-dijo señalando un papel viejo y arrugado- Fue lo único que dejo antes de desaparecer. La busque por mucho tiempo, nunca deje de pensar en ella y cundo tu abuelo me contó lo de su muerte viaje a su entierro, Yo podría haber cuidado de ella pero ya no importa, ya es muy tarde.

Yo seguí completamente sumergida en el mundo de mi madre antes del amor de mi papa.

-Es tan hermosa-hablo sacándome de mi laguna de pensamientos-. Bella -llamo mi atención tocando mis manos, hasta ese momento no vi las lagrimas que viajaban por sus mejillas depositando en la arruga cerca a los labios, estire mi mano atrapando su mejilla y limpiando sus lagrimas una ves mas; El solo cerro sus ojos apretando mi mano entre su mejilla y su mano.

-No quiero cometer el mismo error dejándote desamparada, yo quiero cuidar de ti, puedo ayudarte a llenar ese vacío que tienes en el pecho. Al igual que yo, tu estas sola en esta mundo y quiero darte todo lo que poseo para hacerte feliz. Bella cásate con migo, déjame ayudarte?...

-AHHHH?

-Solo piénsalo.

Salió dejando sumida en sus palabras. Solo hasta bajar la mirada me di cuenta que me dejo un papel en la mano que decía acerca de las llamadas contantes de Felipe, me puse tan contenta que salte dejando caer todo al piso y olvido su ultima pregunta.

Salí corriendo hacia su oficina.

-Por que no me dijo antes de las llamadas?

-Discúlpame pero estabas... dormida se puede decir y cuando despertaste no me pareció conveniente y ayer en la noche lo recordé.

-Gracias. Salí de su oficina directo al teléfono.

Tono... Tono...

-Bella?

-FELIPE! donde estas?, disculpame no te pude llamar antes, que felicidad escuchar tu voz!

-Cálmate, como estas tu cuéntame? Te tiene secuestrada ese viejo? por que si es así ya mismo voy y te saco de esa casa.

-No, para nada. Al contrario se ha portado muy bien. Creo...

-Sabes que estoy en Forks. Voy para allá. Colgó antes de que pudiera decir algo mas.

Felipe se quedo por uno días, creía que me tenían secuestrada porque siempre que llamaba le decían que no estaba disponible para tomar llamadas, hablamos de todo y recordamos viejos tiempo cuando pregunto por Edward solo bajé la mirada y no se volvió hablar del tema lo cual agradecí con el alma.

Me acompaño a visitar la tumba de mi madre en Atlanta y de hay el viajo a Florida y yo de vuelta a Forks para convertirme en la señora de Black.

La decisión estaba tomada, nada me esperaba en Roma as que un apartamento vacio lleno de dolor y recuerdos. El señor Black había sido muy amable con migo y solo quería alguien que estuviera con el. No se si fue una mala decisión pero los meses que vivi con el fueron gratos.

Hasta que como un día, igual que había pasado con todos mis seres queridos se fue dejandome nuevamente sola...


	5. De buelta a la realidad

Bella(pov)

Desperté en un cuarto blanco, los parpados me pesaban como si llevara dos grandes sacos de arena colgando de ellos.

-Isabela? me escuchas? Enfermera!

la voz de Ángela se escuchaba distante y preocupada. Mire a todos lados y el olor a límpido mezclado con el zumbido de aparatos me dio la idea que me encontraba en un hospital.

-Isabela, háblame!.

-Ángela donde estoy? Que fue lo que paso?

-Estas en el hospital... como te sientes? ya en un momento viene el doctor, estaba muy preocupada te encontré en tu apartamento. no reaccionabas, tuve que llamar una ambulancia, el portero del edificio dice que pensó que estabas de viaje por que no te veía en días y el doctor dijo que estabas en estado de deshidratación.

-Lo siento Ángela...

-Me puedes decir que te paso si te sentías mal debiste llamarme- La voz de Ángela era de mucha preocupación.

-No. solo estaba cansada el fin de semana y no tenias ganas de hacer nada.

-Isabela no puedes seguir así... viviendo en el pasado, te he dicho mucho que la vida que llevas no es vida. A que le temes? A enamorarte, a que se enamoren de ti?

-No me regañes, tu sabes que no tengo nada que dar solo soy un cascaron vacío y nadie merece esto, no soy como un carro que puedes arreglar estoy rota y no sabría como pegar los pedazos. Este dolor no me deja respirar. Empecé a llorar y a gritar tanto que la enfermera saco a Ángela del cuarto y me inyectó después de eso perdí la conciencia.

Cuando desperté nuevamente Ángela me miraba con cara de preocupación, en sus ojos mostraba todo el pesar que sentía por mi pero no dijo nada. después que me dieron de alta me llevo a mi apartamento después que me dejo con las recomendación del doctor de visitar un psicólogo el cual ignore por completo y volví a mi vida habitual. No era la primera ves que pasaba por este tipo de crisis.

-Ángela tengo esta idea hace mucho tiempo y creo que a llegado el momento.

-De que hablas? Me asustas.

-Me voy a dar una vuelta por el mundo, tengo interés de ver unos lugares que me están invitando ya hace mucho tiempo y creo que es el momento de... no se cambiar.

-Y la galería hay mucho proyectos tenemos el desfile y la presentación de Yaya la escultora Rusa...

-Cálmate, todo esto lo empezamos las dos tu eres como mi socia y quiero dejarte a cargo de todo- Ángela me miraba con los ojos como platos y no pronunciaba palabra se veía muy divertida.- No tienes que decir nada la decisión ya esta y los papeles ya los firme.

-Entonces por que te molestas en preguntar.

-Ya se, solo quiero que me entiendas, me ciento encerrada y empiezo a sentir claustrofobia.

-Sabes, por mas de que recorras el mundo a pie... -Angela se quedo como pensando las palabras pero incluso antes de que ella terminara de hablar yo ya sabia de que se trataba.

-No lo trato de buscar, solo es cambiar un poco ... ya sabes, encontrarme a mi misma. Si por mi fuera me encerraría en el departamento de Roma a esperar su regreso... pero eso nunca sucederá. Ya lo entendí.

Ángela paso la noche en mi casa y en la mañana antes de ir a trabajar como siempre fuimos a la playa para correr un rato, después de correr me senté a recrear la vista.

-Recuerdas el chico que siempre te cuento, espero que hoy tengamos la suerte de verlo, ya has venido muchas veces con migo y nunca lo vez, empiezo a creer que una alucinación mía.

-Y por que no te acercas, donde esta la Isabela seductora y decidida?

-Ese hombre me intimida, es tan hombre- Solo de recordar el brillo de su piel morena bañada en sudor... ahhhhg.

-Hola!

Saludo alguien a nuestra espalda yo mire a Ángela y ella solo me hizo señas con los ojos para que volteara a mirar.

-Hola? Sonó como pregunta, con mi mano trataba de hacer sombra a mis ojos por que el sol no me dejaba reconocer la silueta entonces el se sentó en la arena quedando frente a las dos y nos ofreció una bandeja donde traía cuatro vasos.

-Llevo días esperando verte por aquí, me atreví a traer de todo ya que no se que tomas este es te, café, late y mocha.

-Gracias? De nuevo como pregunta, mire a Ángela con la cara llena de preguntas pero ella tenia la misma expresión- Y tu eres? Disculpa tu cara me parece familiar pero no logro saber?- Por su puesto sabia que era mi moreno de ojos negros que como si fuera una alucinación me ofrecía café...

-Disculpa no me e presentado, mi nombre es Jacob Taylor y quería disculparme por lo del otro día en el mirador?-Trágame tierra, seguí con mi mejor cara de ? mientras el estiraba la mano para señalar el lugar.

-Ohhh! Gracias y no tenias que disculparte la culpa fue mía. Ella es Ángela y yo soy Isabela. Gracias por la bebida.

Después estuvimos un rato con Ángela y Jacob hablando de lo sucedido ese día Jacob contaba todo lo sucedido desde su punto de vista y yo no paraba de reír y cuando trataba de dar mis mediocres excusas ellos solo me daban por loca. La pase tan bien y Ángela solo me miraba con ojos suspicaces ya me imaginaba la platica o mas bien el sermón que tendría que aguantar luego*** viste como te miraba, le gustas Isabela y el también te atrae acéptalo, deberías hacer el intento***

-Isabela?

-Perdón? Decías?

-Te decía que me tengo que ir pero me agrado por fin conocerte sabes hace mucho que te veo cuando bienes a hacer ejercicio y en verdad tenia muchas ganas de conocerte... no se tal ves podríamos salir en otra ocasión?

-Si ella estará encantada, -decia Angela tomando la tarjeta que el extendía -yo misma me encargo de hacerte una cita.-le decía con una gran sonrisa en los labio y yo pasaba colores por todo lo que le dijo.

-Si claro cuando quieras me llamas.

Beso mi mejilla luego la de mi amiga y se alejo con su característica sonrisa en los labios.

-Whou amiga esta!

-Si lo se...

Y como si yo fuera adivina camino al trabajo el sermón no se hizo esperar. Y cuando llegamos a la oficina ya no se toco mas el tema.

Todo en la galería iba muy bien como siempre durante mi ausencia Ángela manejo todo y teníamos el primer desfile de ensayo para el viernes y una cena con Jacob el jueves en la noche; Ángela me obligo para que Jacob pasara por mi al trabajo por que no quería que yo me escapara y me persuadió para que me quedara dos semanas mas antes de mi travesía, yo se que en el fondo ella lo que quiere es que yo me ilusione con el.

Cuando Jacob llego yo estaba al teléfono y se fue a hablar con Ángela.

-Bella puedes creer que el es uno de los sexys modelos que estará aquí el viernes?

-En serio no sabia que trabajaras de modelo.

-Si me dieron la dirección en la mañana y también me sorprendió. Estas lista?

-Si claro! Ángela cuídate y nos vemos mañana.

-Chao cuídate. Me guiño el ojo antes de salir.

Fuimos a un restaurante muy lujoso, Jacob todo el tiempo se comportó como un caballero, la velada estuvo acompañada de risa pero por mi mente pasaban todas aquella beses que me lo imagine con su cuerpo sudado hacerme el amor en la playa y sus labios carnosos recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo y esos dientes tan perfectos morder mis pezones hasta hacerme gemir de placer. En mi interior me debatía el hecho de seducirlo y hacer uso de todo mi arsenal para llevarlo a la cama o parecer un poco mas recatada por que aparte de sexy, terriblemente sexy me sentía bien. Como siempre lo imagine: la felicidad, la paz y esa alegría tan característica de el me hacia sentir diferente; me ciento feliz a su lado.

En una noche provocó mas sonrisa que cualquier persona en un mes.

-Me tienes que indicar donde queda tu casa.

-Si claro, pero puedo tomar un taxi no tienes por que llevarme.

-No, permite el placer de unos minutos mas de tu tiempo.

-OK. -le conteste muy complacida por su ofrecimiento.

Cuando llegamos a mi apartamento, bajo del carro para abrir mi puerta y me imagine cuando Edward hacia lo mismo siempre tan caballeroso, sacudí mi cabeza para prestar atención a la mano que se estiraba frente a mi para bajar del carro.

-Te acompaño, quiero asegurarme que te dejo sana y salva.

***Lo invito a pasar?*** Al llegar a la puerta fue mas las ganas de probar sus labios y perdí la batalla contra la cordura, en cuanto abrí la puerta el se quedo frente a mi y yo no podía quitar la mirada de sus dulces labios que me incitaban brillantes y carnosos listos para mi disfrute; No se si el se acerco o fui yo pero la sensación era mil veces mejor de lo que me la imagine, su boca cálida me recibía con pasión y ternura cono acariciando mis labios y sus manos grandes me aguardaban de todo peligro como protegiéndome del mundo. Calidas, suaves fuertes. Separamos nuestros labios sin soltar el agarre de nuestros cuerpos completamente pegados calentando mi frío corazón. Me miro a los ojos, yo podía ver el debate en su interior.

Su mirada ennegrecida, su aliento caliente, su respiración errática y la protuberancia que se empezaba a formar en su pantalón lo delataban; Yo no estaba mejor, pero en el fondo sentía que Jacob no era como los demás hombres que han ocupado mi cama. Con el había algo mas que gusto físico, el me llenaba y eso no era nada bueno, si lo dejaba pasar la noche seria por que de verdad estoy preparada.

Con un casto beso me dejo en la entrada. No dije nada, simplemente no quería pensar por que siempre mis decisiones son las peores y termino complicando mi vida y la de todo el mundo. Así que esa misma noche decidí dejarme llevar por la corriente y que este hombre que le devolvió un poco el calor a mi cuerpo me lleve hasta donde tenga que llegar, ya había pasado tanto que creí nunca sentirlo de nuevo y no es tan intenso pero es algo como una vela en comparación a la hoguera que Edward con un solo rose provocaba en mi.

Con ese pensamiento me fui a la cama y que pase lo que tenga que pasar... igual no seria la primera ves que me comprometo.


	6. DESCONOCIDOS

Eduard(pov)

Durante el viaje solo me imaginaba lo mal que podrían estarla pasando si fue que tuvieron un accidente o como lo tomaría yo si encuentro una escena catastrófica? que voy hacer si no los encuentro, solo espero que la persona que mando Jenks al menos sea confiable y sepa como ayudar; si no tendré que conseguir alguien que conozca el área. Cuando nos avisaron que estábamos aterrizando me aliste para salir de primeras eran tantas las ansias que había podido salir por la ventana, cuando por fin pase por seguridad me dispuse a marcarle a bella para decirle que todo va bien pero de repente sentí como alguien me tomo del brazo jalándome.

-JASPER! Que haces aquí? Donde están todos?

-TU que haces aquí?- Me decía mientras seguía jalando de mi brazo sin darme la cara

-Pues vine a buscarlos. El Sr. Jenks me aviso que su avioneta ...se perdió en ... la selva y... pues yo... Y papa? Esme? están bien? -mi cabeza era un caoz, estaba feliz, aturdido y muy confundido.

Hasta ese momento me miro a los ojos y de repente sentí como me levantaban del suelo al girar me di cuenta que era Emmett quien me jaló para meterme a una camioneta negra muy grande con vidrios polarizados, dentro del carro los brazos de Esme y de Rosalie me rodearon y podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Mis hermanos se sentaron en la parte de atrás yo iba en la mitad con Esme y Rosalie mientras Alice estaba de copiloto con Carlisle al volante quien me miraba por el espejo retrovisor Alice estaba con sus ojos cerrados y las manos en la cabeza pero nadie dijo nada, yo me sentía tan feliz pero las mirada de todos y la forma de manejar de Carlisle así como el echo de que mis hermanos estaban pegados literalmente de las ventanas me decía que algo no andaba bien.

-Alguien me puede decir que pasa?

-Carlisle cuidado nos encontraron ! -no termine de hablar cuando Alice grito y minutos después cuatro carros igual de grandes al nuestro nos cerraron el paso por todos los puntos cardinales; Carlisle tubo que salir de la carretera siguiendo los carros, llegamos a un terreno baldío y los primeros en bajar del carro fueron mis hermanos seguidos por mis hermanas.

-Quédate en el carro y por ningún motivo bajes de el. Me dijo Carlisle antes de cerrar la puerta sin dejarme pronunciar silaba.

De todos los carros solo bajaron cuatro personas encapuchadas con un tipo de capa que llegaba hasta el piso dos de ellos eran tan grandes como Emmett aunque uno era un poco mas delgado y los otros dos eran de estatura baja casi como Alice aunque uno de ellos se veía incluso mas pequeño que mi hermana.

Los mas pequeños se enfrentaron a Carlisle mientras los otros dos estaban pasos mas atrás, por ser de noche no pude descifrar si los otros carros estaban ocupados o si había mas personas dentro y al bajar las otras personas no me fije de que parte del carro salieron.

Carlisle estaba hablando pero la postura de mis hermano era muy tensa como si en cualquier momento quisieran saltar sobre los otros dos grandulones, lo que me hacia sentir tan impotente.

***Por que tengo que quedarme en el carro? no se supone que para eso estamos los hombres? para defender a la familia? ***Pero mi padre se veía tan preocupado y me dijo con un tono tan autoritario que no. Quise hacer lo contrario, claro que si veo algún tipo de pelea que los ponga en peligro no lo pensaría dos veces para abandonar el carro. En ese momento Alice me miro desde el otro lado del terreno atreves de los vidrios como si me mirara a los ojos y movió su cabeza negativamente.

Escuche el sonido del celular mientras vibraba en la palma de mi mano y diez pares de ojos se enfocaron en la camioneta donde permanecía encerrado inmediatamente tome el teléfono presionando el botón para que dejara de sonar tomando la llamada.

-SI!

-Edward! como estas? Por que no me has llamado?

-Bella ahora no puedo hablar estoy ocupado.

-Pero me puedes explicar de que va todo esto, me tienes con los pelos de punta además no se si tendré que salir para Forks en unos días y quisiera saber cuando vuelves?

-Bella en estos momentos no puedo hablar por favor?

-Te fuiste si decirme nada, me tienes todo el día preocupada será que al menos me puedes decir cuando me llamas para no estar pegada del teléfono?

-Que quieres? En estos momentos no se mucho, por favor Bella tu no eres el centro del universo, mi familia me necesita y en estos momentos no puedo hablar... Sabes que quédate tranquila que yo cuando pueda te llamo.

Cerré el teléfono de golpe al ver que Alice venia al carro con uno de los encapuchados, cuando estuvieron cerca la mujer se quito el gorro dejándolo caer a su espalda, sus facciones eran delicadas como una muñeca de porcelana, con cabellos dorados y tan hermosa como terrorífica por el color de sus ojos; Yo me considero valiente pero algo en esta mujer si es que se le podría llamar así ya que parecía mas una niña que una mujer, me llenaba de pánico , en otras circunstancias me habría alejado de ella.

Alice estiro el brazo para abrir la puerta dejándome de frente a esa hermosa chica de ojos rojos como la sangre.

-Hola mi nombre es Jane. Como estas Edward?

-Bien muchas gracias. trate de que mi voz sonara lo mas tranquila posible, sin que se note el miedo o el nerviosismo. Pero su sonrisa me dijo que no lo había logrado.

-Y tu novia? Bien? Sabe donde estas? Era ella al teléfono?

-Si era ella y por eso me estaba llamando se quedo muy preocupa por que no sabe donde estoy.

-Esta bien es todo Edward nos vemos, cuídate.

Sin mas giro y se fue mi hermana seguía en la puerta con su mirada de pesar, si no fuera por que vi la suplica en sus ojos, no habría contestado todas esas preguntas, lo que no entendía es de donde los conocen y por que sabe tanto de mi. Estoy seguro que en la vida me han hablado de ella y su cara por nada del mundo la olvidaría.

Después que todos se despidieron y mi familia ocupo el carro nuevamente mi padre empezó a manejar siguiendo un camino de tierra hasta llegar a un prado rodeado de árboles pasando una cerca de metálica donde nos esperaba una avioneta.

Durante el camino no se pronuncio palabra todos seguían con la mirada de preocupación mientras Rosalíe recostaba su cabeza en mi hombro abrazándome con fuerza.

En cuanto despegamos mi padre se acerco y tomo mis manos mirándome a los ojos.

-Edward en estos momentos vamos para isla Esme hay algo muy importante de lo que tenemos que hablar.

-Esta bien, pero me pueden explicar que esta pasando? Cuando vamos a volver y por que nos dirigimos para la isla. No se supone que justo vienen ustedes de allá?

-Por que la isla es un lugar seguro y en estos momentos es lo mejor para todos. Además hay estaremos mas tranquilos.

En ese momento la avioneta se sacudió, Alice hablaban muy rápido tanto que no entendía lo que decía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Rosalíe y Emmett me rodearon con los brazos atentos a lo que sea que decía Alice. Me fije que el asiento donde antes estaba Jasper estaba vacío, lo busque con la mirada y vi que estaba en la cabina tomando el control de la nave. Otra sacudida en vistió y todos miraban por las pequeñas ventanas buscando algo desde las altura, de repente empezó a salir humo del ala derecha.

Rosalie soltó el agarre por unos segundo y me coloco una especie de maleta que reconocí como un paracaídas mientras Emmett se colocaba uno igual tomando mi mano nuevamente, por mas de que les pregunte que estaba pasando o que todos deberían colocarse uno nadie contesto ni siquiera me prestaban atención hablaban unos con otros produciendo zumbidos ensordecedores mezclados con los ruidos que producía la nave.

No se en que momento la puerta salió volando

-Edward vamos a salta cuando Alice de la señal. Listo? -me dijo Emmet sin soltar el agarre.

-Que nos vamos a matar!

-Hay por favor no me vas a decir que le tienes miedo a las alturas! No creí que fueras gallina! Demuestra que eres todo un hombre.

-Esta bien Emmett pero los otros?

-Todo van a saltar.

-AHORA! grito Alice mientras Emmett me jalaba al vacío.

Minutos después se escucho es estruendo al explotar la avioneta donde todos viajabamos...


	7. QUE PASO CON EDWARD

La ultima ves que los Cullen se encontraron con los Volturi fue en Europa cuando Edward se mudo con Bella. Su único propósito era desaparecer de la vida de Edward antes de que se viera implicado en el secreto que ocultan para los humanos, por eso planearon unas supuestas vacaciones de las cuales nunca pensaban volver haciéndose pasar por muertos, pero no contaban con que el abogado llamaría a Edward mucho antes de lo previsto y este viajaría para buscarlos.

Todo se complico desde ese momento, tuvieron que tomar esa decisión. Edward quería vivir en Roma junto con su novia Isabela y ellos decidieron que eso era lo mejor para el. Después de que llegaron a Roma Rosalíe y Emmett partieron para África con la intensión de despistar a la guardia Volturi pues por buena fuente se sabia que les estaban siguiendo los pasos con el pretexto de que habían infringido las reglas al tener un humano a su cuidado por un largo periodo de tiempo, lo único que los detenía era que este humano no sabia del secreto pero tantos eran los celos que Aro (Él es uno de los tres líderes Volturi) tenia por esta familia que no escatimaba gastos. El tenia la convicción de que en cualquier momento la regla principal se vería violada y ansiaba un integrante de ellos para su guardia.

A pesar de que el Aquelarre Volturi se hacia llamar amigo de la familia Cullen, Alice podía ver el futuro y sabia cada decisión que tomaba el clan con respecto a ellos. Es por esto que Alice salió con su pareja a París días después de llegar a Roma. Carlisle se quedaría unos días mas para asegurarse que todo estaba bien, pero días antes de viajar de regreso a América recibió una carta enviada desde Volterra para una reunión con los lideres Volturi en donde se acordó que quedaría perdonada su ofensa si prometían no volver a versen involucrados con los dos humanos en cuestión. Carlisle prometió no volver a tener contacto físico con Edward o con Isabela y a mas tardar en un año se harían pasar por muertos ante todos.

La familia Cullen no confiaba mucho en ellos por eso un amigo de Carlisle en Roma, Vladimir vigilaría a Isabela llevándola a trabajar al vaticano ya que se creía un lugar seguro para ella y a Edward lo cuidaría un amigo de la familia quien viajo desde Alaska y se instalo en Roma. Su nombre era Tanya y al igual que la familia Culén ella era un vampiro vegetariano que pertenecía al clan Denali, ella fue quien les aviso del viaje que Edward emprendió a Colombia con el propósito de buscarlos.

Cuando se enteraron de esto la familia se vio muy afectada puesto que cuatro integrantes de la guardia Volturi se encontraban ahí para asegurarse que todo saldría bien con el montaje del accidente. Las ordenes de Aro para Jane eran traer al muchacho vivo y así persuadir al clan Cullen para lograr la transacción.

Jane intercepto la camioneta donde viajaba la familia y el trato fue que convertirían a Edward a cambio de perdonarles la vida y dejar a la muchacha fuera. Se pacto que en cuanto pasara el tiempo de neófito viajarían a Volterra... pero las cosas se complicaron cuando la avioneta donde viajaban los integrantes de la familia Culén fue atacada provocando un choque y Edward resulto herido de bala.

En Brasil vivía un Alquerraje, eran tres hermanas Kachiri, Senna y Zafrina; ellas vivían entre matorrales, maleza en las profundidades de la selva amazónica rodeadas de animales salvajes pasando el gran río y los Cullen acudieron a ellas en busca de ayuda el único problema es que Edward se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, su corazón recibió uno de los impactos de las balas, otros mas en las piernas y en la cabeza, pero el del corazón era el que mas les preocupaba y no les permitía hacer la transformación así que decidieron esperar unos días para que su cuerpo se recuperara un poco.

Después de unos meses Carlisle decidió operar y sacar la bala que estaba alojada en el pecho muy cerca del órgano vital, durante todo este tiempo Edward permanecía inconsciente probablemente a causa de los medicamentos aunque cabía la posibilidad de que el cerebro se hubiera visto afectado y por falta de aparatos médicos que no lograron encontrar en el país decidieron hacer la transformación confiando en que la ponzoña solucionaría cualquier otro problema como muchas veces ya había sucedido en el pasado con alguno integrantes de la familia.

Tras el despertar de Edward lo mejor era pasar una temporada en ese lugar. Era mas seguro para el neófito que viajar, lo mas sorprendente es que al despertar de su nueva vida este tenia el don o el poder de escuchar los pensamientos de los que estaban cerca o incluso con un poco de distancia si le era familiar la voz, muchas veces pasaba que tras una transformación los vampiros no recordaran su pasado y al parecer el echo de que Edward estuvo tanto tiempo en la inconsciencia y el trauma que sufrió su cerebro ayudo para bloquear sus recuerdos por lo que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando ni quienes eran las personas que lo acompañaban.

Carlisle poco a poco le contó la historia de como llego el, a formar parte de la familia:

-Todo empezó cuando por un descuido de todos Emmett quien era neófito estaba de caza pero se alejo y llego a una carretera vieja que creímos ya no era transitada, pero desafortunadamente tu familia al parecer estaba de paseo y el olor lo llevo a ellos. invistió el carro que salió volando por los aires, en ese momento creímos que todos los ocupante habían muerto en el impacto. Cuando llegamos tratamos de alejar a Emmett; Rosalíe se quedo para tratar de arreglar la escena y hacerla parecer como un accidente de transito pero entre los escombros encontró una silla de auto con un bebe apenas de unos meses que dormía plácidamente y su deseo de tener un hijo que un día le fue negado cuando su prometido casi la mata la llevo a tomar la decisión de conservarlo. Yo le dije por su puesto que no pensando que talvez tenias mas familia quien pudiera darte una vida normal pero tras investigar supimos que estabas solo en el mundo y al fin de todo era nuestra culpa así que te acogimos como uno mas de la familia esperando que te deparaba el destino.

Así concluyo la historia que Carlisle le contó a Edward, por supuesto omitieron completamente la existencia de Isabella. Las de mas vivencias eran solamente sucesos cotidianos y Carlisle así se lo dejo saber retándole importancia...

Continuara...


	8. LA SOLEDAD

Le entregaron algunas fotos y pertenencias que habían guardado de sus verdaderos padres.

-Edward Masen era el nombre completo de tu padre, un exitoso abogado y tu madre era Elizabeth Masen, eras hijo único y tus padre llevaban poco tiempo de casados, eran originarios de Chicago así como tu.

Aunque Edward lo tomo muy mal podía ver en los pensamientos de Rosalíe y Emmett lo mal que se sentían por el fatídico accidente. El sabe que no es fácil pero con un poco mas de tiempo les daría el perdón total. El no conoció a sus verdaderos padres y en lo poco que recuerda son Rosalie y Esme a quien el llamaría de corazón mama.

Durante este tiempo Edward se dio cuenta que algunos recuerdo de su vida como humano le llegaban como destellos solo que no eran claros, para el es como ver imágenes a través de agua lodosa y eran mas frecuentes después de que visitada lugares donde estuvo en el pasado como en isla Esme donde vivió en alguna ocasión cuando aun era humano.

Concordaron poco a poco según como fueran llegando los recuerdos contarle partes de su vida pues el quería saber todo; Algo en el fondo de su alma le decía que era importante recordar algo que tenia abandonado en el pasado. Pero lo primero lo mas importante eran las reglas que tenia que seguir y todo lo relevante en cuanto a la vida como vampiro: como los Volturi y demás clanes que existían en diferentes partes del mundo.

Acordaron viajar a Italia ya que tenían una reunión pendiente con la realeza vampírica en Volterra tras un año de su ultimo encuentro pero por cuestiones que no se saben Aro le pidió a la familia posponer el viaje.

Viajaron entonces a norte América ya que Edward estaba empeñado visitar cada ciudad donde alguna vez vivieron con el fin de recordarlo todo y es tal su empeño que así fuera solo lo haría, el sentimiento de vacío que llenaba su pecho era tan grande que llegaba ser físicamente doloroso como si un rayo impactara su cuerpo solo que este lo hacia estremecer congelando aun mas su ya helado cuerpo convirtiendo sus huesos en témpanos del mas frío hielo y su corazón en una piedra caída del planeta mas lejano al sol; fría, árida y vacía.

El no entiende esa sensación de soledad y desolación. Todo es tan nuevo y extraño ,piensa; es por que recientemente fue convertido y aun tiene que adaptarse o si es por que todos tienen una pareja, un complemento. En ocasiones se retira lo mas lejos de sus seres queridos, ya sea en las selva o en la nieve donde nadie podía molestarlo corre lo mas rápido que su condición le permite para tratar de olvidar por un momento como si con correr el sentimiento se quede atrás. Cuando ya es inevitable y el dolor lo parte en dos, se recuesta para contemplar las estrellas pues en ellas se reflejaban un par de ojos oscuros y los destellos de las estrellas le dan una luz particular, es como si lo estuvieran mirando desde el cielo para acompañarlo y con solo cerrar los ojos el puede volar hasta ellos casi llegando al sol calentando así su cuerpo y al abrir los ojos la realidad lo azotaba, golpeando como una bola de demolición lo cual lo llena de rabia y frustración, desquita su furia con algunos árboles que tienen la mala fortuna de cruzarse en su camino.

Todos pueden ver lo infeliz que el es, y se culpaban, sobretodo Rosalie ya que por su descuido le habían quitado la posibilidad de tener una familia, tal vez si ella solo lo hubiera dejado tirado en el lugar del accidente el tendría una familia adoptiva real y no rodeado de seres mitológicos negándose la posibilidad de estar con el amor de su vida, pero el hubiera o el habría no existe.

Dicen que el tiempo todo lo cura pero esto en la vida de un vampiro no se aplica ya que nunca se podrá olvidar o dejar de sentir, siempre estará presente en su inmortal cerebro para atormentarlo por toda la eternidad, entonces la otra solución es "ELLA'" pero eso seria como ultima opción.

Cuando retorna casi siempre el piano es su mejor amigo. Sus dedos empezaron a danzar con vida propia sin que el lo piense. Es como si contara una historia, es su confidente. Simplemente se deja llevar por las melodías que llenan en ambiente. Serrando los ojos las imágenes de momentos felices lo llenan; su mente viaja millones de anos luz- a su parecer, a un tiempo que parece no existió y solo esta en su imaginación- pero es su niñez, sus anos de juventud, Rosalie toma asiento disfrutando del momento como si con eso ella también fue por un momento feliz.

-Siempre te a gustado mucho esa canción. -dice melancólica- La recordaste?

-SI! y la favorita de mama también -toco la canción que su mama siempre le pedía desde que era niño- y esta? que tal?- Recordó la favorita de Rosalie.

-Recuerdas cuando estudiaste en Roma en el conservatorio?

-No...

Siguió en el piano por mucho tiempo pues eso lo llenaba de paz, hasta que un día como por arte de magia empezó a escribir una melodía como una nana y cuando llevo la pieza a las teclas del piano esa voz como el mismo canto de los ángeles le nublo la memoria y si pudiese llorar habría derramado muchas lagrimas y esa fue la ultima vez que toco un piano, maldijo su existencia pues esa sombra lo perseguiría de por vida como un monstruo que acecha esperando el momento para atacar sin dejarlo ser feliz.

Viajaron por cada ciudad recorriendo sus antiguas residencias, solo pasaban semanas en la ciudad y luego a la próxima siguiendo sus arrebatos ya que el en ningún lugar se sentía bien, lo que no saben es el afán que el tiene por llegar a recordar todo lo concerniente con su vida humana. Al viajar Alaska una sonrisa ilumino su rostro al punto que Carlisle tenia que recordarle esconder sus colmillo. Todos se preguntan que bicho le pico pero el sabe que solo quedan tres lugares por visitar y las posibilidades de acabar con la zozobra se acerca.

Esa misma tarde llegaron a su antigua casa en Alaska, decidieron salir de excursión y de casería, los hombre apostaron para ver quien conseguía la presa mas grande, mas rápido. Mientras, las mujeres decidieron quedarse atrás.

Edward dejo atrás los pensamientos y voces que se arremolinaban en su cabeza entregándose por completo a sus sentidos de depredador: Un olor inundo sus sentidos y el se dejo llevar hasta que se encontró rodeado por un aroma a fresas que le era tan conocido emocionado corrió aun mas rápido y tal fue su dicha cuando a lo lejos vio una mujer de cabello rojizo, casi rosado; largo y ondulado. La hermosa mujer se movía con la agilidad característica de los de su especie y sus risas llenaban el ambiente como campanillas de ángeles con la mas hermosa melodía.

Era tantas las ansias de encontrar ese alguien que complete su vida y sin lugar a dudas la pelirroja era la mujer mas hermosa que sus ojos han contemplado. Su cara le era tan familiar, que no se detuvo a pensar en que su cuerpo no reacciono como el hubiera querido o tal vez no sabia que esperar. Claro el no recordaba lo que debería sentir en estos casos y la belleza, familiaridad de su olor y de sus rasgos le fue suficiente para llenarlo de dicha mostrando su mejor sonrisa. Tanya no desaprovecho oportunidad para coquetear con el.

Todos llegaron al encuentro de las hermanas Delani donde vieron a Edward con Tanya y las demás hermanas.

-Ya veo Edward que conociste a Tanya.

- Hola Edward? Cuanto tiempo sin verte Me recuerdas? -

Usando todas sus armas desde la mirada coqueta, la voz sensual y melodiosa Tanya dejo sin palabras a Edward totalmente deslumbrado...

Chicas por fis comentarios... les gusta, lo odian, es tedioso...

Y gracias a las chicas que siempre pasan.

BESOS.


	9. LO QUE PASO ES, Y LO QUE SOY

Nueve pares de ojos veían el comportamiento del neófito y de Tanya. Aunque los Cullen estaban esperanzados que con ella Edward podría llenar ese vacío; pensar en Tanya como una posible compañera, Alice no lo veía con muy buenos ojos pues en el futuro de Edward no aparecía ella; Las imágenes o mejor dicho los destellos de imágenes mostraban a Edward como un vampiro destrozado, desolado, muy triste siempre con la mirada perdida con un futuro incierto, continuamente cambiante y otras veces tan solo vagando por el mundo como un nómada renegando del destino y la humanidad que le fue robada. Pero, lo que mas la asustaba era los Vulturí que seguían con la idea de reclamar a Edward por el poder tan extraño que este poseía.

Y fue meses después cuando estas ultimas premoniciones se cumplieron, con un enviado de Voltera. A la mansión Delani llego un vampiro de ojos rojos, cabellos negros, piel blanca delgado y portando la característica capa negra con el emblema en el pecho. De mirada profunda; tenia la misión de comprobar las sospechas que hasta ese momento tenia Aro de hallar en Edward un diamante digno de su colección.

Pero lo que encuentra es mas de lo que el en eso momento pueda pedir. Desde la primera ves que lo enviaron a espiar a la pareja en Roma. Eleazar ayo algo muy peculiar en el muchacho y mas aun es su compañera. Estaba expectante para ver como se desarrollarían sus dones después de la transformación. Se lamento que solo el chico fuese, pues la chica era quien mas le intrigaba. Pero nada lo preparo para lo que encontró.

Al momento que ingreso a la lujosa y acogedora cabaña, hecha completamente de roble y casi sepultada entre la nieve; su corazón se sacudió violentamente como si con una flecha cupido atravesara su pecho al momento que vio a Carmen.

Eleazar toma la decisión de hablar con Aro para informarle que de hecho Edward posee un gran poder y para dejarle saber la decisión que ha tomado de abandonar la guardia para estar con la que ahora será su compañera para toda la eternidad. Aro muy a su pesar le deja partir no sin antes asegurarle que seria bienvenido si en algún momento desea regresar.

Carmen Delani lo aceptó mas que gustosa pues siempre estuvo enamorada de el. Le conocía de lejos y el miedo que tenia por los Vulturín nunca le permitió acercarse a el.

Tanya cómbense ha Edward de tomar unas vacaciones lejos de su familia, pues tras meses juntos no a podido conseguir lo que una simple humana logro en semanas y eso la enfurece. Su ego se ve pisoteado, ya una vez cuando estaba en Roma trato de conquistarlo, mas como un juego pero este la rechazo y en su momento se aferro a la idea de que el lo hacia por fidelidad pero ahora Tanya lo tenia todo para ella sola y aun así Edward se ve cada vez menos interesado en seguir su juego de seducción.

Edward ya sabe que no siente nada por ella; pero no quiere herir sus sentimientos al negarse ha este viaje, después que ella a estado hay para el cuando el se creía enamorado; le parece un acto muy cruel, egoísta y poco caballeroso de su parte así que acepta mas por compromiso que por convicción simulando felicidad.

Eleazar ya instalado en la mansión de Alaska comenta cosas muy interesantes:

-Y cuéntanos Eleazar que se siente vivir con la realeza?- Pregunto Rosalie restándole importancia a la platica tratando de ir mas a fondo.

-Pues después de mucho tiempo se vuelve muy monótona, por eso cuando me vi reflejado en estos ojos dorados supe que encontré mi lugar en la vida.- Dijo este tomando la mano de Carmen con una sonrisa en los labios.-Carlisle lo sabe, -dice-, siempre viajando por el mundo buscando reliquias para la guardia Volturi o haciendo cumplir las leyes.

-Oh si, pero tu trabajo era muy interesante nada que ver con lo que yo hacia, prácticamente solo estuve de visita. Tu en cambio tenias una gran responsabilidad -dijo Carlisle con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Y que tiene de especial hacer parte de la guardia. -dijo Alice.

-Oh, eres muy joven para entenderlo tal vez pero para un vampiro es un honor -continuo-. Cuando Cayo me hablo de formar parte fue cuando descubrimos los poderes de los gemelos. Nunca creí conocer vampiros tan poderosos, pero mira por ejemplo tu poder, joven Alice; apuesto que estarías todo el tiempo a la derecha de los ancianos mostrando lo que podría pasar. Ese tipo de poderes como el tuyo o el de tu hermano son los mas raros y por ende de mucho valor.- Dijo dándole una mirada de suficiencia a Alice.

-Si ya sabemos que los ancianos lo único que quieren es separar a Edward de nuestra familia y si llegaran a lograrlo no se detendrían hasta tener también a Alice, por que su avaricia no tiene limites.- Dijo Rosalie saliendo por la puerta de atrás mientras Emmett la seguía apenado para tratar de calmarla; Jasper también se tenso al lado de Alice aferrando su mano con fuerza.

-Lo siento Eleazar Rosalie quiere mucho a Edward y no quiere...

-Lo entiendo, no tienes que disculparte Esme.- dijo Eleazar levantando la mano que tenia libre.- Lo que siempre tuvimos en duda y lo confieso, espero algún día me perdonen y entiendan que solo seguía ordenes. La compañera de Edward en Roma, Isabela, nunca logre estar lo suficientemente cerca a ella para poder descubrir si tenia algún poder pues siempre estaba muy bien resguardada tras las paredes del vaticano y Vladimir me dejo muy en claro que era su protegida, pero algo me dice que tiene un gran poder y les confieso que la estuve buscado por mucho tiempo y no solo yo. Demetri también, no logramos dar con ella. Tranquilos ya no me interesa nada relacionado con eso. Es mi pasado.

Dijo Eleazar después de ver la mirada acusadora y penetrante de los miembros Cullen que estaban en la sala.

-Te pido, -dijo Carlisle- no la menciones frente a Edward, creemos que no es prudente por el momento.

La platica siguió por terrenos mucha mas tranquilos y sin importancia durante la tarde. Incluso Rosalie volvió unas cuantas horas mas tarde para pedir disculpas por su comportamiento ya un poco mas calmada.

Después de un tiempo en Alaska los Cullen decidieron que era hora de abandonar la residencia Delani para ir a Rusia al encuentro con Edward y Tanya. Alice presentía que muy pronto tendrían que ir al encuentro de los ancianos.

Preguntas o sugerencias son bienvenidas solo dejen sus comentarios = )

Gracias por leer mi fic.

BESOS.


	10. Y AHORA QUE?

Edward(pov)

Salir de América con Tanya fue la mejor proposición que pude escuchar pero claro como siempre yo en contra de lo que es mejor para mi. Hasta cuando voy a aprender que si el destino me manda las cosas es para mi conveniencia y dejo de estar peleándome contra el mundo?, según lo recuerdo de humano también era testarudo y creo que ahora mas.

Esa fue una de las razones por las cuales deje mi estúpida idea de buscar algo que ni siquiera se que es, Tanya me insistió asta el cansancio en ir a la casa que ocupamos con mis padres cerca a Seattle y antes de partir al viejo continente de andariegos pasamos por la propiedad, nada del otro mundo, con las mismas características de las anteriores grande alejada rodeada de fauna para comer siempre en casa. !JAJA!.

Lo que si dejare para después es la escuela en Roma, no quiero llamar mucho la atención de la guardia Vulturi, es mejor esperar. Tal vez cuando visite Voltera me pase por hay.

Fuimos a Rusia para comenzar la travesía, no me quise despedir de la familia solo le deje saber a Carlisle quien me exigió mantenerme en contacto regalándome un celular y una tarjeta de crédito; yo por mi parte le prometí llamar, también le deje muy claro que solo seria un tiempo puesto que no me imagino una vida sin ellos. Y ya de ante mano sabia su reacción, antes lo había visto en sus pensamientos y no quieren que yo ande solo por hay, como si fuera un niño!. Aunque se que no lo hacen por molestarme sino por estar todos juntos, igual prefiero estar solo por un tiempo o casi...

Llegando a Rusia nos encontramos con unos nómadas amigos de la familia de Tanya, me entere que preferían vivir a este lado del mundo por lo que no se ven en décadas, era dos; Una mujer Kim que a pesar de su palidez tiene una color de piel moreno muy hermosa, cabellos rizado de un dorado tan intenso como el sol y lo mas sorprendente era su talento con el cual podía cambiar un día gris y triste el mas soleado del año y viceversa desatando la peor tormenta de la historia, su pareja es un hombre de ojos grandes y profundos, mucho mas alto que yo, músculos bien definidos no tanto como Emmett, pero fornido y al igual que ella de piel morena su nombre es Jared.

No estuvimos mucho tiempo con ellos ya que la intensión era recorrer el mundo pero prometieron visitarnos pronto en América.

Estuvimos en Corea luego fuimos a recorrer todo el sur hasta la India y nos dirigimos desde Arabia hasta África donde nos encontramos con unos amigos de Carlisle en Egipto, eran cuatro dos mujeres y dos hombres, pero Carlisle solo conocía a la pareja mayor pues los otros dos tuvieron su transformación hace muy poco y por lo que pude percibir en los pensamientos de Amun no le agrado mucho nuestra visita sorpresa pues quería mantener a Benjamín de incógnito para los Vulturis por su magnifico poder; sobre los elementos físicos. Pero con su esposa Kebi y la pareja de Benjamín, Tia nos trataron todos muy bien durante el poco tiempo de nuestra estadía y mandaron un cordial saludo a la familia.

Una noche cuando estaba con Tanya recorriendo las solitarias calles en algún lugar en el centro de África, pasando como simples turistas; como siempre ella aprovechó el silencio incomodo para insistir en su idea de la seducción arrastrándome hasta un callejón un poco alejado, yo estaba tan concentrado en mis recuerdo que no vi sus intención hasta cuando estrelló su cuerpo contra mi pecho y mis espada contra la pared encerrándome, dejándome sin salida y quien iba a pensar que esta noche tal vez se convertiría en la mas crucial hasta el momento marcando mi destino.

-Edward no te resistas, yo se que te gusto y no te soy para nada indiferente déjate llevar. Ella mal interpretaba la rigidez de mis músculos por el nerviosismo con excitación. Mi única intención era no lastimarla.

Me tocaba el pecho y con sus suaves labios atacaba mi boca y mi cuello mientras susurraba tratando se ser sensual; pegada a mi piel, mis manos recorrían su cintura sobre su ropa. Claramente podía ver en sus pensamientos como me imaginaba haciéndonos felices uno al otro y nuestros cuerpos desnudos haciendo fricción y mentiría si digo que esto no me empezaba a prender. Quería descubrir todas esas sensaciones que para todos parecían ser tan placenteras. Muchas veces tuve la desgracia de ver en los recuerdos de mis hermanos, haciéndome sentir incomodo pero no dejaba de notar el mismo patrón de felicidad y satisfacción; Por un momento quería sentir algo diferente a este vacío que llenaba mi pecho donde antes estaba mi alma o eso creo y el sexo tal vez sería la solución o mas bien el remplazo.

Llevé mis manos a sus voluptuosos pechos masajeando sus pezones, pero al ver como Tanya me veía amándola con pasión y con devoción, como mis manos la trataban de fundir nuestro cuerpos en uno cual arcilla haciendo un jarrón, como mi sexo quedaba completamente mojado mientras la penetraba una y otra ves haciéndome temblar de placer. Me perturbó, eso no era lo que yo sentía ni lo que mi cuerpo quería. Nunca seria capas de llenar sus expectativas y me parecía un acto egoísta, cobarde, de lo mas bajo pues ella se merecía todo y eso no se lo podía dar, yo, un hombre a medias.

-Tanya lo siento... no puedo... -dije tratando de ser delicado- tal ves seria mejor... -trataba de alejar sus manos de mi cuerpo mientras pensaba la mejor manera de hablar, pero un grito me dejo con la palabra en al boca.

Claramente podía ver como una chica trataba de alejarse de algo o alguien. El hombre disfrutaba de ver el miedo en sus ojos, solo pensaba en despojarla de sus ropas de la manera mas brutal, disfrutando de sus gritos que en este momento solo exaltaban mas su excitación llevándola al limite. Corrí lo mas rápido que mis piernas permitían; escalando por las paredes, saltando de techo en techo, al fin localice al hombre y sin medir mis fuerzas lo tome con una mano del cuello y la estrellé contra la pared del fondo del callejón haciendo saltar la sangre en todas direcciones; El ni lo sintió y yo apenas tuve tiempo para girar mi cara y dejar de respirar antes de que mi demonio interno me llevara a ensuciarme con su asquerosa sangre.

Dos bolsas llenas de basura dentro de una gigantesca caja gris llamaron mi atención y al tomarlas descubrí que se trataba de un recolector de basura así que rápidamente desocupe unas cuantas teniendo mucho cuidado de no manchar de sangre y metí su cuerpo en ellas rompiendo muchos de sus huesos en el proceso, corrí en busca del océano con mi paquete en mano y la metí debajo de una gran roca al fondo del mar.

Cuando volví Tanya se había encargado de la chica dejándola en un hospital desmallada, al parecer fue tanto el susto que se desmayo antes o durante mi ataque.

-Que paso Edward? Te encuentras bien? Tomando mi cara entre sus manos me preguntaba con la preocupación reflejada en sus doradas pupilas.

-Ese animal... no te imaginas lo que estaba pensando... Tuve que respirar profundo pues podía ver mi reflejo en los pensamientos de Tanya como mi cara se transformaba en la de un monstruo con colmillos y ojos negros, trague la ponzoña que se acumulo en mi boca pero no podía hablar.

-Sabes mejor olvídalo ya, es mejor si pensamos en otra cosa... como por ejemplo en nosotros.- decía mientras deslizaba sus manos por mi pecho.

-Tanya necesito... estar solo un momento...esto no esta bien.. lo siento.. retire lentamente sus manos y corrí en busca del bosque antes que pudiera contestar o detenerme.

En el fondo estaba muy feliz, casi eufórico por lo que acaba de suceder. Una parte de mi cerebro me decía que estaba haciendo algo bien. Trepe el árbol mas alto que encontré en medio del bosque y me puse a pensar por un momento en la razón de mi existencia.

***-Podría ser diferente a la de mi familia? ellos viven para cuidar de sus parejas y ser amados.

Tal ves yo soy o podría llegar a ser como un ángel, no, un demonio salvador. Suena estúpido pero con la ayuda de mi poder para leer mentes podría saber quien es malo en verdad y cuidar a los humanos de otros humanos. No se pero tal ves yo no tengo un alma gemela si no ya la habría encontrando puesto que e recorrido la mitad del mundo y lo que me llevo a pensar que alguien estaría esperando por mi en algún lado solo era el eco de los pensamiento de mis familiares durante mi transformación. Oh tal ves era anhelo de tener lo que ellos tiene. Además la Amazonas viven solas y son muy felices al igual que mis primas en Denali que tienen su extraño pasatiempo de seducir a los Humanos por placer jajaja***

Tal ves sea ilógico e infantil, pero por ahora es lo que me llama y así lo voy a hacer.


	11. VOLTERRA

Edward(pov)

Este paisaje es digno de una postal o al menos eso creo pero para mis ojos nada es lo suficientemente hermoso o interesante, ya no ni siquiera el hecho de que este paisaje llenaba todos los requisitos necesarios: estando en el pico de un árbol en medio del pequeño bosque que se encuentra completamente cubierto de nieve, la luna brillante tan redonda que ocupa la mitad del cielo con miles de estrellas complementando el techo pero sin quitarle el protagónico.

Hacia abajo todo tapizado por la gruesa capa de nieve con los puntos verdes por los picos de los árboles que sobresalen; los cuales a causa del viento que los acaricia enviando infinidad de copos por los aires dando un toque mas al paisaje como si lo necesitaran y al fondo las pequeñas cabañas con algunas luces prendidas donde hasta hace poco las familia y los niños corrían disfrutando del clima.

Pero ni siquiera esto logra llamar mi atención por mucho tiempo, solo había una cosa que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza. Justamente tiene que ser una humana como si mi existencia necesitara mas dramatismo y misterios. Pero se me olvidaba que esa parte aun no la cuento, pues aquí va:

***Con Tanya continuamos con nuestras vacaciones si se les puede llamar, yo y mi idea de jugar al súper héroe por cada pueblo que pasábamos y Tanya a materializar la perfecta amante que desaparecer después de cumplir las fantasías de muchos mortales, que eran lo suficientemente afortunados para llamar su atención.

Pasaban los días o meses igual podrías ser años ya ni me importaba contar el tiempo, la monotonía estaba convirtiendo mi existencia en una noche eterna, lo único que me mantenía día a día era descargar mi furia con los demonio que mataba con mis propias manos. Librando así al mundo de esa escoria humana, de ves en cuando nos encontrábamos con nómada andariegos que pasaban su vida de aquí para allá cual único propósito era alimentarse. A veces me pregunto si el hecho de consumir la sangre humana no los convierte mas en animales, no les interesa pensar por un momento que razón tiene vivir cientos de años o para que están en el mundo.

Al menos los humanos; bueno algunos tiene: sueños, esperanzas, anhelos; viven por sus familias o para ser famosos de alguna forma u otra. Pero nosotros, solo somos demonios; rondando por el mundo bajo las tinieblas sin poder disfrutar del mundo en si. Sin tener ninguna descendencia o al menos una ilusión, algo por lo cual ser recordados.

Cada vez hablaba menos con mi familia y con Tanya al parecer solo nos hacíamos compañía pues tampoco era mucho lo que hablamos, siempre que trataba de acercarse a mi yo solo salgo huyendo para tumbarme en algún rincón a esperar la noche como si fuera una gárgola encantada en la torre de una capilla.

Estábamos en Grecia cuando una llamada de Alice nos informo que Aro mandaría un jet privado para llevarme a su palacio, decidimos encontrarnos en Rusia para que Alice se quedara con Kim y Tanya por supuesto Jasper también se quedaría con ellas aunque se debatía si no necesitaríamos ayuda por si las cosas se ponían mal. Alice dijo muy segura de si que todo iría bien yo por mi parte pensaba que nada podríamos hacer nosotros contra la guardia si las cosas se ponían feas y menos aun estando en su territorio pero me lo calle para no darles mas preocupaciones.

-

ITALIA

Íbamos en tres camionetas por las calles de Voltera en la ultima Emmett con Rosalíe y Alec al volante, en la segunda Carlisle y Esme con Demetri al volante y en la primera estábamos Félix, Jane y Clark al volante. Al parecer mandaron toda la guardia y me imagino que fue por el tamaño de "nuestro clan"

-jah!...

-Mira Edward nos tienen miedo -dijo Emmett en cuanto vio aparecer tantos vampiros.

No se veía mucha gente en las estrechas calles, estaba ya entrada la tarde, íbamos en caravana por la antigua ciudad; con sus pisos en piedra que hacían rebotar el carro en todo el camino. No se en que momento me quede mirando por la ventana hacia la plaza y se me dibujo una sonrisa en mis labios. Estaba tan concentrado en la imagen que tenia en frente: era una mujer de mediana estatura con su piel tan translucida que se podían ver el palpitar de sus venas, como fluía su sangre tan apetecible y lo peor, en la ciudad donde viven la mayor cantidad de vampiros del mundo. Por un momento me preocupe por ella quería de alguna manera asegurarme que nada malo le pasara. Se le veía tan frágil tan rompible.

Traía un mapa turístico en las manos frente a su cara con el ceño fruncido al parecer buscaba algo y cada dos paso una piedra le hacia perder el equilibrio, en algún momento un desafortunado transeúnte se atravesó en su camino para ser envestido por su frágil figura causándole mas daño a ella, de seguro. Su rostro adquiría un hermoso color carmesí y podía ver como agachada la mirada, pidiendo disculpas y cuando se encontraba mas lejos de sus victimas podía leer en sus labio las maldiciones que pronunciaba, respiraba hondo tratando de calmar su enojo para centrar su atención en el mapa nuevamente y así repetía todo desde el principio es lo mas cómico y entretenido que he visto en mi vida. Podía sentir la ponzoña acumularse en mi boca, lo delicioso que seria clavar mis dientes en su esbelto cuello, sacudí mi malos pensamientos para dejarlos en lo mas profundo de mi cabeza.

Me dispuse abrir la ventana para captar su esencia y poder rastrearla en cuanto abandonara esta cloaca, pero en eso ella levanto la mirada directo a mi. Uno de sus pies resbalo de la banqueta haciéndola perder el equilibrio quedando de frente a mi ventana sus ojos se abrieron como platos como si lo que veía le asustara, por un momento sentí como si me estuviera viendo atreves del vidrio; por mi cuerpo una sensación de calor me recorría desde los pies hasta la cabeza, en ese instante me perdí en sus orbes tan cálidos, tan transparentes, tan conocidos a pesar de que era la primera ves que la veia.

Habia tanta tristeza en ellos, me vi literalmente reflejado en ellos. Si pudiera llorar estoy seguro que lucirían igual. Estaba completamente hipnotizado y esa sensación abrumadora que recorría todo mi cuerpo no me dejaba reaccionar, en cuanto me libero del embrujo de sus ojos trate de abrir la puerta pero Félix tomo mi mando y me lo impidió. Ella paso la calle y se adentro en un local de antigüedades.

-Solo necesito tomar un poco de aire -que mentira mas estúpida pero estaba desesperado.

-No creo que sea conveniente.***Solo bájate para tener una buena escusa de romperte en pedazos** me decía en sus pensamiento.

Gire para mirar por la ventana, pero ya había entrado a la tienda y al abrir la ventana trate de aspirar el olor para gravarlo sin importar que estuviera revuelto luego tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para separarlo hasta la mas mínima partícula, podía verle atraves de la mente del encargado de la tienda como rebuscaba entre los estantes algo con insistencia, pero hasta ese momento no caí en cuenta que todo el tiempo que la observe no logre captar ninguno de sus pensamientos y con esa duda me tendría que quedar por el momento, tal ves seria mejor no tentar al destino si solo con verla se me antojo su sangre el sentir su calidez y su olor a plena luz del día con espectadores no seria la mejor idea.

El castillo era muy imponente, llegamos a un sótanos donde dejaron las camionetas. Jane nos guío por un pasillo hasta el ascensor, por todos lados exhibía reliquias y cuadros de pintores famosos. Llegamos a una sala de espera donde una mujer nos saludo muy atenta al parecer cumplía muy bien su trabajo pero su único objetivo era ser un demonio mas, atravesamos las puertas que conducían al gran salón donde estaban los tres ancianos que conforman la realeza vampirica resguardados por otros vampiros; todos dispuesto a dar su vida para protegerlos.

Todos saludaron a Carlisle muy cordialmente. Hace unos años este fue su hogar, vivió bajo estas cuatro paredes por un tiempo, pero sin lugar a duda el centro de atención era yo y el color de nuestros ojos, todos se preguntaban la razón para llevar esa dieta tan singular pero no se atrevían a decirlo en voz alta.

Todos vestían muy elegante pero la de Aro, Cayo y Marco llamaban mas la atención, haciéndolos sobresalir con sus porte de reyes; solo les falta la corona, incluso las capas que estos llevaban eran unos tonos mas oscuras que el resto remarcando su jerarquía, me hizo recodar aquella vez en Colombia, cuando estaba en el carro y mi familia discutía con los de la guardia.

Carlisle tomo la palabra contando todo lo que había pasado desde aquella vez y el accidente del jet pero lo que mas le sorprendió al anciano era mi perdida de memoria y que yo quisiera recordarlo todo, tomo mi mano y podía ver como escaneaba mis recuerdos pero solo fue un segundo y abruptamente soltó el agarre dejando los recuerdos inconclusos.

-Veo que no me equivoque con mi joven amigo, tu talento es magnifico y aun no descubres tu potencial, serias tan útil para nosotros. Nos harías el honor de formar parte de la guardia? Que dices? , por supuesto tu estilo de vida seria respetado como lo hicimos cuando tu padre nos acompaño. Aquí podrías practicar y sacar a flote todo tu potencial, hasta podríamos ayudarte a recobrar tus recuerdos que te parece Edward? Te unes al clan?

-Estoy muy alagado con su ofrecimiento.. pero creo que este no seria mi lugar.. además no creo que sea de mucha ayuda usted ya cuenta con un poder mucho mas potente que el mío.

-Es una pena en verdad; tenia la esperanza de ayudarte, pero ya sabes que en cualquier momento si llegas a cambiar de opinión no dudes en buscarnos.

No niego que sus palabras me pusieron a pensar, pero el hacer parte de todos estos farsante e hipócritas mejor no ... permanecimos un momento mas en el castillo pero el ambiente era muy tenso. La guardia en especial; la pequeña Jane no le gusto la idea de Aro, y Félix quería desatar una lucha, por supuesto Emmett estaba mas que listo y entre ellos se lanzaban miradas llenas de odio; Por suerte llego Heidi con la pesca del día y tomamos eso como escusa para abandonar el castillo.

Ya entrada la noche dejamos el castillo y con el pretexto de ir a cazar me separe por un momento de mi familia, me adentre como un ratero en la pequeña tienda para ver si podía diferenciar el aroma de aquella chica pero no logre mucho; el olor era muy parecido al que ya había captado en la tarde, a diferencia que este estaba mezclado con el de los libros mohosos ademas del polvo y la tinta vieja; pero el olor a humano estaba muy revuelto, trate de investigar en los libros y sacar nombres de los compradores del día pero al parecer esta tienda era muy frecuentada a pesar de su tamaño. La mayoría eran coleccionistas y anticuarios por lo que me centraría primero en buscar por ese terreno.

Tome una lista de todas las ventas del día para tener una segunda opción de búsqueda, números de tarjetas con las que pagaron y tarjetas de negocios que los clientes suelen dejar en el mostrador.

Ahora tengo un nuevo propósito pensé, se me quedo tan clavada en la mente que me confunde. Es como si la conociera de algún lugar, al punto de no saber si es un truco que me juego el cerebro o en verdad la conozco. Como sea, la quiero volver a ver y así me tome toda la eternidad, no me importa. Por que se que esos ojos los encontrare de nuevo.


	12. New York

Bella(pov)

Jacob me logro convencer, a su lado me encontraba todo el día feliz con una sonrisa en los labios, con el me sentía: plena, feliz, protegida y no verlo por tanto tiempo o no sentirlo junto a mi me llena de miedo no quiero volver a pasar el dolor que sentí con el abandono de Edward.

Ya llevábamos mucho tiempo en una relación que a la larga era mas que un noviazgo, los pocos días que no separamos por mis viajes o su trabajo el me llamaba, todo el día se preocupaba por mi e incluso me llegaba de sorpresa y al final termine yo acompañándolo a muchos de sus eventos dejando mis tonterías a un lado; Lo único malo eran las cámaras, los reporteros. Por nada del mundo me dejaba sacar fotos prácticamente era su amor secreto, menos cuando estábamos en el Reino Unido, aquí nos comportábamos como una pareja libre y feliz. Jacob no era tan famoso en esta parte y los paparazzi no le prestaban tanta atención como en América.

Después de muchas peleas con Jacob tome la decisión de venir con el a vivir en NY; por un tiempo, no quería ir a América por que sabia que allá la prensa es mas persistente pero al final me convenció.

**Recuerdo**

Me tenia en su regazo en uno de los sofás de mi apartamento disfrutando de una película romántica y mientras besaba mi cuello llego el tema.

-Isabella en unos meses empieza la semana de la moda, y sabes lo que eso implica verdad?

-Si ya lo se, me abandonas no se por cuanto tiempo... -la verdad no quería hablar de eso hoy- además sera NY, después Londres, Milán, París, sin contar todas las fiestas donde vas a estar rodeado de modelos. -Le dije haciendo un juguetón puchero.

-No señorita nada de eso. Tengo un apartamento en Manhattan y usted viene con migo, no me voy a arriesgar que alguien te robe. Además para la única mujer que voy a tener ojos durante las fiestas serás tu.

-NO!- casi grite y como acto reflejo me levante como un resorte y camine a la ventana meditando el por que de mi reacción.

-Por que? prácticamente vivimos juntos ya sea aquí o en mi departamento, casi siempre me acompañas a mis practicas o mis pruebas, además hace mucho tengo ganas de que me acompañes a ese tipo de eventos.

-No se ...

-Tu sabes que ese mundo no es lo mío con todas esas mujeres de plástico que no quieren comer un dulce por que se engordan, vamos Isabella tienes que cuidar de mi.

Jacob me abrazaba pegando su pecho a mi espalda y envolviendo sus manos en mi cintura.

-No se ...la galería ... y todo esto ... además las cámaras y tu vas a estar ocupado ... y eso no es lo mío...

-Isabella, a que le temes tu sabes que el cuento de la galería no me lo trago, hace mucho que dejaste eso en manos de tu amiga, además las cámaras... pues que solo serán unas cuantas fotos y no tienes que ir a todas partes con migo solo no quiero dejarte aquí sola por tanto tiempo, me haces falta.- Me dio un beso en el cuello.

Y en verdad no sabia el por que de mi reacción si amo a Jacob o eso creo, pero regresar a América dejar todo... no la verdad el problema son los recuerdo y el dolor con el cual e aprendido a vivir; Empecé a jugar con mi cadena esa que nunca me quito por miedo a desmoronarme el único recuerdo que guardo de Edward.

-Isabella dime algo, tal ves tengo que viajar antes y quiero tener todo listo para cuando lleguemos, vamos prometo cuidarte vas a ver como la pasamos bien. SI?

-Déjame pensarlo, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa.

Después de esa noche Jacob insistía todos los días y como siempre mis excusas eran las peores por lo ende terminábamos peleando al punto que Jacob quería dañar su contrato para no tener que separarnos, por lo que al final termine accediendo dispuesta a sacrificar mi privacidad por él; me a dado tanto o no se si sera el miedo a que este bocio que ocupa mi alma me termine arrastrando a mi también comiendo mi alma como si de un hoyo negro se tratase. Por lo menos Jacob es mi puerto seguro.

*****

La sonrisa de Jacob no podía ser mas grande y aquí pisando suelo neoyorquino por un tiempo indefinido me pongo a prensa si habrá algo peor... Oh, SI! lo olvidaba todos los fotógrafo y periodistas queriendo la ultima noticia del día "Quien es la misteriosa mujer que acompaña al solitario Jacob Taylor".

-Si durante el tiempo que estuvimos saliendo me hubiera puesto a pensar por tan solo un minuto que eres una figura publica y lo poco que me gusta ser el centro de atención, ten por seguro que te habría mandado por un hueco -Le decía al oído mientras trataba de pasar la masa de periodista hacia el carro.

-Solo ignóralos mi amor, ya veras como pasa pronto. Me acomode en el carro que por suerte tenia los vidrios opacos y me empezó a besar con tanta pasión devoraba mis labios y sus manos recorrían con maestría toda mi espalda, el mundo se me desdibujó, ya el bullicio de los fotógrafos no me incomodaban de echo estaba concentrada en respirar pausado mientras mis piernas y mis muslos eran manoseadas de la manera mas indecente. Por un momento se me olvido mi enfado.

-Si sigues así no solo los ignoro sino que se me olvidan.

-UMMM.

En ese momento el carro se detuvo al tiempo que golpeaban la ventana.

-Vamos ahora cierra los ojos.

Una de sus manos tapo mis ojos mientras con la otra atrapo mi cintura jalando mi cuerpo para bajarme del coche, prácticamente me llevaba alzada todo el camino con mi espalda pegada a su pecho, alguien saludo antes que las puertas del ascensor se cerrara pero al parecer mi hombre estaba muy nervioso para contestar con amabilidad.

-Heey alguien te saludo y no contestaste ni me dejaste contestar.

-Mañana te lo prometo que le pido disculpas. Ahora vamos tiene que ver algo. Ya habré los ojos.

-Woooh, es precioso... El apartamento que estaba ante mi era elegante, espacioso pero sobre todo muy lujoso; el piso de mármol brillaba en un tono azul oscuro, que asemejaba una noche estrallada, las paredes en un gris plata, digno del mas lujoso hotel, sus muebles en tonos blancos y negros, la pared hacia el este era: un ventanal que dejaba ver por completo el parque central. A esta hora de la noche y a la altura que nos encontrábamos lo hacia ver como un bosque encantado, con sus luces y las piletas, alguna que otra persona caminando, esto enmarcado por unas cortinas en terciopelo; suaves.

Pero lo que mas me llamo la atención era una pared en azulejo al fondo del departamento por donde corría el agua hasta llagar a un pequeño poso incrustado en el piso lleno de pescados, en el fondo tenia pequeñas luces que con los azulejos de la pared daban reflejos como el arcoíris en el agua. Las paredes tenían muchas pinturas de colores brillantes que complementaban el aire moderno del lugar.

-Tu apartamento es súper. Perfecto, lo que quieres ver cuando visitas la capital del mundo. Por que no vives aquí y te la pasas en Londres?

-Este apartamento me lo dieron cuando empecé a trabajar con Calvin. Como decirlo fue un incentivo ya que yo no quería esto para mi. Yo buscaba algo mas como por el lado del teatro o la actuación. Y no vivo aquí por que me molestan las cámara y el constante asecho de la prensa, aquí no podría salir a correr por las playas o disfrutar de un paseo por las calles. No podía ser yo mismo. Pero ahora que se que te gusta... Ven falta lo mejor.

Me llevo por unas escaleras en forma de caracol justo sobre la pecera, no había puerta al final de la escalera y las paredes eran como en vidrio totalmente negro pero no como un espejo si no opaco y el espacio se habría totalmente despejado solo los muebles que conformaban la habitación principal con algunas estatuas, una chimenea y un pequeño sofá de cara a la chimenea; una estatua en metal como de 6 pies de alto en una pose atlética nos daba la bienvenida al final de las escaleras y la cama estaba en la mitad de la habitación casi pegada del piso con un borde en madera que sobresalía a los lados del colchón tenia un cobertor en tonos azules con puntitos blanco y muchos cojines.

-Que te parece? - Se paro frente a mi con sus ojos brillantes de expectación agarrando mi cara con sus manos.

-Es espectacular, no podría ser mas lindo.

A nuestro alrededor se habría Manhattan en todo su esplendor siendo testigo de nuestro pacto de amor. Me comenzó a besar apasionadamente, pasando sus manos por mis muslos haciéndome levantar mis piernas para enrollarlas en su cintura y me llevo hasta la cama donde me acomodo en la mitad de ella con delicadeza, tomo un control pequeño en forma de ovalo presiono un botón que apago las luces y la ciudad se integro en el cuarto como si estuviéramos flotando en medio de ella los mueble y la decoración del cuarto hacían parte del ambiente formando edificios con sus sombras y destellos de luces reflejo del ambiente, no se podían ver las paredes que antes formaban el cuarto.

Al este y al sur los edificios se hicieron grandes mas negros que el cielo pero con infinidad de luces en sus ventanas, la punta del edificio Empire State se ve como una aguja tratando de inyectar el cielo, Jacob me señalaba todos los edificios que se podían ver mientras me decía sus nombres.

Al norte era una vista mas pacifica los edificios un poco mas bajos dejan ver el cielo e incluso las estrellas, la vista al oeste deja ver el parque central sobre este el cielo tenia una tonalidad rosada con tintes naranjas hacia el horizonte y sobre este un azul real, el parque completamente negro excepto por los carros y las luces de las calles que alumbraban como plaquetas a través de las arterias y venas del parque.

-Es hermoso y tan mágico.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace poder compartir esto y darte este tipo de sorpresas. Cuando te quedas sin palabras hace que tus ojos brillen cálidos, dejando la tristeza atrás; Yo quiero hacerte olvidar todo eso que te hiere, quiero hacerte reír tanto que te duela la barriga, quiero verte llorar todos los días de felicidad y que te salgan arrugas de tanto sonreír. -me decia mientras se formaban hoyuelos junto a sus labios.

Eso fue suficiente para empezarlo a besar y hacerle el amor mientras flotábamos sobre la gran manzana. Al final nos sorprendió el sol completamente desnudos y después de disfrutar de un hermoso amanecer sobre nosotros, nos amamos una ves mas llegando al clímax para caer exhausto de tanto amar.

No se si Jacob me ayude a olvidarle, no se si pasare el resto de mi vida junto a Jacob, no se si mi tiempo con el sea mas que lo que vivi con Edward, o si sere mas feliz con el uno o con el otro. Lo único que se: Es que Jacob me hace muy feliz y mientras dure, tratare de disfrutarlo y ser feliz.


	13. Londres, Paris y Berlin

Bella(pov)

Esto es tan irreal no se como hace Jacob para soportar todo eso de las cámaras y la publicidad, las fiestas a diario y la carpeta roja; Claro que cabe aclarar que estar en primera fila mientras mi novio luce los diminutos modelos de ropa interior con sus músculos bien marcados me hacia subir la temperatura e incluso mis mejillas se tornaban súper rojas y el como si nada.

Solo asistía a los desfiles que incluían a Jacob, el resto ni me importo; no soy amante de ese tipo de ropa o eventos, yo solo uso lo esencial lo que la ocasión requiere y ya, como los elegantes vestidos que tuve que usa para unas de las galas a las que asistí con Jacob, para mi no hay nada mejor que un pantalón de mezclilla, tenis y una camiseta.

Un mes completo en NY, en ninguna ocasión podíamos estar en un sitio publico sin ser atacados por los reporteros por lo que siempre terminábamos comiendo en casa y cuando me decidía a salir sola a conocer la ciudad era peor, en los periódicos salían fotos mías casi a diario que si fue al cine o de quien es el vestido que lucia o la fecha de la boda tantos era los chismes que un día Felipe me llamo preocupado.

-Nena te casa de nuevo y no me invitas? y como es eso que estas embarazada? no me habías dicho que no quería tener bebes? ya ni te conozco... -me dijo en tono irónico.

-Hola Felipe yo también te e extrañado un montón... Y me extraña que estés pegado a la sección de farándula de los periódicos.

-No nena tu sabes que te extraño es solo que navegando en la red vi unas fotos y que sorpresa me doy cuando veo que eran tuyas y en la semana de la moda con un modelo exclusivo de Calvin Klein, no me dijiste que era modelo.

-Si esto es una locura hay fotógrafos por todos lados y por favor no creas todo lo que dicen las revistas.

-Ok esta bien, cuéntame como fue que te convenció para ir a vivir a la gran manzana?

Estuve hablando un rato mas con Felipe comentando de nuestras vidas y los últimos sucesos.

Para bien o para mal abandonamos NY, después fue Londres yo pensé hogar dulce hogar pero no fue así los periodistas nos perseguían a todos lados por lo que fue una semana encerrados en nuestro cuarto de hotel. A Paris ni loca voy, la ultima vez que estuve al sur de Europa hace muchos años fue por que no tenia de otra y casi salí corriendo por el dolor que los recuerdos provocaron. El dolor se convierte en físico y no me creo tan fuerte para soporta estar tan cerca del apartamento donde viví los mejores días de mi vida, no solo el departamento la ciudad y sus alrededores por lo que invite a mi amiga a pasar una semana de vacaciones en un spa antes de ir al ultimo destino que seria Berlín.

Nos quedamos de encontrar con Ángela en el hotel que me consiguió un contacto que tenia Jacob, este quedaba al sur de Irlanda súper exclusivo, llegue al hotel un día antes que Ángela por que ella tenia una reunión con unos coleccionistas de libros por lo que me termine perdiendome en mis recuerdos, después de hablar tanto de Italia, Francia y sus alrededores me lo pensé un rato y termine haciendo unas cuantas llamadas.

Primero marque a los números de teléfono que me sabia de memoria, el teléfono de la casa de Edward en Forks y nada hace mucho que no funciona pero no pierdo la costumbre, su celular y por ultimo el de el señor Riley. El es un investigador que contrate hace años para saber algo del paradero de la familia Cullen, pero todas las pistas terminan siendo callejones sin salida.

-Buenos días!

-Habla con Isabela, me tiene algo nuevo?

-Señora Swan un gusto hablar de nuevo. Lamento decirle que todo sigue igual, la cuenta en Roma sigue sin movimiento al igual que la propiedades que usted me dijo eran de ellos ya que no he podido localizar mas bienes o cuentas a nombre de Edward o su familia.

-Ok, esta bien ... solo quería saber. A pesar que siempre eran las misma noticias esto no dejaba de hacerme sentir mal.

-Señora yo pienso que ya es mucho tiempo y no tenemos ningún avance, toda la información con la que cuento acerca de este caso es la que usted me a proporcionado y pues mi opinión profesional es que debería dejarlo, mire por lo general en estos casos por lo menos alguien debería reclamar la herencia o tener algún movimiento sobretodo en las cuentas bancarias pero es como si las dejaran quietas a propósito para despistarnos.

-Yo no quiero su opinión lo que quiero es que se ponga trabajar y me de algo no lo que ya se, parece en los aeropuertos con fotos en mano o yo que se.

Estaba tan furiosa y decepcionada que colgué el teléfono respirando profundo para contener las lagrimas que se empezaban acumular en mis ojos, decidí salir de mi cuarto para tomar un buen masaje relajante.

La semana con Ángela estuvo de lo mejor hablamos de tantas cosas reímos y me comento que las cosas en la galería estaban muy bien. Yo decidí prácticamente dejarla en manos de mi amiga ya que ella estuvo con migo desde el principio cuando empecé, ella en ese tiempo al igual que ahora se quedaba al frente mientras yo recorría tiendas de antigüedades y casa de subastas recolectando libros y cuadros que son mi especialidad y lo único que tenemos en exhibición, mientras conseguíamos una clientela y una reputación. Así que aproveche la oportunidad para dejarle saber que ahora ella era la dueña mayoritaria.

-

Después que paso la locura de las semanas de la moda tomamos unas merecidas vacaciones con Jacob y después de nuevo a la gran manzana, durante las vacaciones quede completamente convencida de que este hombre es mi sol personal con su cálida sonrisa me llena de felicidad al punto de darle un nuevo sentido a mi vida para hacerla mas llevadera y es que con sus mimos, caricias, besos y todo el amor que el me brinda día a día quien en sus cinco sentidos podría estar triste.

Pero ni un millón de años me imagine que un hombre como el, que esta en estos momentos en la sima de su carrera con tantos proyectos por delante se fijaría en mi, una mujer que no tiene nada para ofrecerle si no un caparazón maltratado e incompleto y menos que querría atar su vida a mi proponiéndome en matrimonio.

Eso revivió todos mis demonios...


	14. SIGUIENDO UNA PISTA

Edward(pov)

Al parecer el rastreo no es lo mi fuerte, es increíble que en 825 días que llevo tratando de localizar a la dueña de esos encantadores ojos cafés, no tengo ningún avance, una buena pista o algún indicio de que voy por buen camino. Con lo único que cuento es la imagen con la que sueño al cerrar mis ojos como si la tuviera tatuada dentro de mis párpados, en la única que me inspiro mientras mis dedos bailan sobre las teclas del piano formando las mas hermosas melodías y claro la poca información que recopile en Voltera que es lo único que me guía en mi torpe búsqueda.

Lo primero y mas factible son los libros que se vendieron ese día, por lo que me convertido en todo un vampiro coleccionista viajando por infinidad de países para poder conocer compradores y vendedores en persona ya que ni su voz conozco, ni siquiera un indicio de cual podría ser sur nombre, las tarjetas de crédito ya las investigue eso fue lo mas fácil y por supuesto no encontré nada por hay incluso recorrí cuanta tienda de antigüedades y librerías que hace parte de su registro de clientes tomándome el tiempo de estar seguro que los dueños no eran mi extraña de ojos de chocolate, cuando tengo tiempo paso de nuevo con la esperanza de que ella tal ves frecuenta alguna de ellas ya que todas se dedican a los libros antiguos.

Mi familia decidió comprar una casa para residir permanentemente en Grecia en un pueblito al norte de las montañas que por su clima frío es muy acorde a nuestro estilo de vida y pues las montañas cuentan con muy buena fauna pero yo por lo general no me la pasó aquí debido a mi búsqueda vivo más en los aeropuertos. Mis hermanos en ocasiones me acompañan en mi búsqueda pero prefiero hacerlo solo.

Alice es la única que se muestra renuente y hasta distante por lo que puedo ver en el fondo ella no quiere que se repita mi historia ya que al involucrar un humano en nuestras vidas implica problemas con la familia "Real" y le doy la razón pero yo solo quiero verla aunque sea una vez y comprobar si ella formo parte de mi pasado o el por que de lo que me hizo sentir.

Estos días en casa Alice ha logrado llevarme al limite de mis nervios, anda mas pendiente de mis actos que en cualquier otra oportunidad; Todo el tiempo mirando mi futuro, no me deja usar el televisor, no me deja usar el computador y el mío apareció roto como por acto de los duendes, ni siquiera del periódico puedo disfrutar. Bueno por lo menos me dejo unas hojas para entretenerme y la verdad es que no estoy de ánimos para discutir con mi hermana.

Hay una casa de antigüedades o una galería mas bien que me tiene esperando para una cita con su dueña la cual al parecer esta tomando una vacaciones, quede de llamar en una semanas para ver si me puede atender y es que tienen muy buena fama entre los coleccionistas por sus subastas donde siempre tienen los mejores ejemplares, Ángela es la encargada y quedo en avisarme en cuanto tenga alguna noticia o una fecha pero si no me llama tengo planeado viajar a Londres para conocerlas. No se algo me dice que ese es.

-Buenas tardes habla Anthony Masen (es el nombre que huso por ahora).

-Señor Masen, lamento decirle que aun no le tengo noticias, pero si quiere puedo atenderlo ya que no se cuando tenga una cita para con mi jefe pero yo estaría muy complacida de ayudarle.

-Gracias Ángela y si voy a viajar por unos negocios a Reino Unido y me encantaría pasar por su galería.

-Con mucho gusto solo dígame cuando piensa venir y le atiendó, en verdad estoy muy apenada por la espera.

-Si no hay problema yo le llamo la otra semana para pasar por la galería, gracias.

Colgué el teléfono muy irritado por esta noticia, tengo muchas ganas de conocer a la susodicha dueña. Mi contacto me dice que es muy buena para conseguir buenas obras y además es morena tal vez y sea ella... mejor no me hago ilusiones, lo mismo pienso de cada coleccionista o vendedora mujer.

Fui a la oficina para dejarle saber a Carlisle mi próximo viaje, me pare en la puerta y me disponía a tocar la puerta pero no lo percibí es mas no lo podía percibirle en la casa tal vez salió con Esme, abrí la puerta para dejarle una nota en su escritorio cuando divise el periódico pero antes de poder tomarlo paso un torbellino y me lo arrebato.

-Alice! me podrías dejar en paz, no se por que te da por leer justo al tiempo que yo lo hago.

-Lo ciento pero lo andaba buscando hace rato, solo te dejo la sección que te interesa a menos de que también quieras comprar alguna propiedad? Hay sabes que toma solo me llevo esto.

Y salió de la oficina del mismo modo que entro, me quede mirando la pagina principal y no estaba la rompió además de llevarse la sección de modas, últimamente era lo único que le interesaba del periódico decidí dejarlo pasar y mejor tome mi pequeña maleta con algunas pertenecías y salí rumbo al aeropuerto cuanto antes llegue a Londres mejor.

Me entreviste con la encargada de la galería y me dio un paseo por esta, era grande y muy acorde a la ciudad, parecía mas un salón del Palacio de Buckingham con sus pinturas y muebles algunas muy buenas replicas de los muebles de la corona, me enseño la biblioteca privada de Isabela la dueña y me sorprendió que tenia un manuscrito de principio de siglo quince el cual no creí tener la oportunidad de verlo pero por desgracia no lo pude leer ni siquiera lo pude tocar, ahora si tengo que conocerla; seria capas de pagarle lo que quiera por tener la oportunidad de leerlo.

Compre algunas pinturas para demostrarle que el dinero no era problema para mí, por lo general los humanos los mueve eso y entre mas compre mejor la impresión. Con la cantidad de dinero que pagué ya creo que soy de sus mejores clientes aunque no puedo negar que Esme quedara muy complacida cuando los vea.

Isabela, que nombre; digno de una reina, tengo que conocerla y por eso le pedí a Ángela una cita en cuanto ella este de vuelta y prometió solemnemente que yo seria el primero en la agenda.

De nuevo como al principio y mi torpe desconocida sigue siendo un incógnito no me queda mas que volver a casa.

Al llegar a casa Esme como lo esperaba quedo muy complacida por mi adquisición ya que era muy su estilo y me informo que Tanya estuvo de visita por suerte llego de Delani de sorpresa y se decepcionó al enterarse que estaba fuera y no tenían idea de cuando seria mi regreso, al parecer sigue con la idea de que sea uno mas en su cama y yo no podría ahora la veo mas como una prima o una hermana es como si me besara con Alice... aghh no mejor ni pensarlo..

-Por cierto, Esme donde están mis hermanos?

-Rose y Emmett salieron de excursión y Alice no se pero debe estar con Jasper.

-Preguntas por mi? ya se que me extrañaste hermanito. Salto hasta quedar en mis brazos.

-Si Alice extraño que me estén molestando todo el día.

Los días pasan en la monotonía de mi casa y nada nuevo lo mismo de siempre y ya me estaba empezando a frustrar con mi búsqueda. Me dedique a inspeccionar mas de cerca a Alice después que vi una de sus visiones donde aparecía mi extraña desconocida pero solo fue un relámpago escasos dos segundos pero la vi claramente y supe que o Alice la conoce y me lo esta ocultando o de alguna forma ella hace parte de nuestro futuro y antes que le dijera algo Alice se fue diciendo

-Yo no se nada Edward y así lo sepa no te lo diría, así que no me molestes-.

Salí a dar un paseo antes de desatar mi frustración contra los mueble de la casa, una tienda de Internet llamo mi atención y decidí investigar un poco los periódicos, tal vez Alice me oculta algo por eso mantiene sus pensamientos en cosas triviales y nunca me permite mirar el noticiero.

Alquile un computador por tiempo con acceso a Internet y la noticia principal era los diferentes eventos en las principales ciudades del mundo por la semana de la moda que apenas había culminado unos cuantos días atrá del otro mundo, Alice siempre en lo ultimo de la moda, pero mi hermana no necesitaría un periódico para saber cuales son las ultimas tendencias. Ella lo sabe de antemano, mucho antes que empiecen los desfiles.

La nota principal es uno de los prospectos del modelage masculino que según esto se lucio y para mayor coincidencia era el prometido de Isabela la dueña de la galería. Esto si me desconcertó por completo. Una coleccionista metida en el mundo de la moda.

Bueno ahora entiendo por que no estaba disponible para recibirme y como siempre la curiosidad mato al gato... ingrese el nombre de tal Jacob que en su físico es muy igual a todos los modelos cari-bonitos musculoso, pero para mi sorpresa en uno de las fotos aparece con su prometida. Puede ser mas injusto el destino.

Mi extraña de ojos cafés... hay estaba, radiante, hermosa, apetecible. Casi rompo la silla que estaba ocupando cuando me levante sin medir mi fuerza. Todos en el recinto guiaron a mirar en mi dirección.

!ALICE! Grite tan fuerte que las pocas personas en el lugar quedaron mirándome, me disculpe y volví a tomar asiento para mirar la infinidad de fotos que me ofrecía el Internet y casi en todas aparecía con ese costal de papas **que le puede ver una chica como ella amante de la lectura y las antigüedades a un modelo que debe tener el cerebro lleno de aire a lugar de neuronas?**; Mejor ingrese el nombre tan encantador en "Bing" y no se cuanto tiempo estuve mirando sus fotos con lindos vestidos y esa sonrisa encantadora, nunca miraba a la cámara lo que denota su timidez y molestia por ellas. En otras fotos al parecer eran desapercibida pues estaban un poco lejanas y borrosas: se le veía mas feliz, mas espontanea.

Termine investigando todo acerca de ella muchos eran chismes faranduleros pero otro portal exhibía datos muy interesantes nació en Forks, y vivió hay al tiempo que yo lo hice!

Las casualidades continúan y el destino sigue jugando con mi vida como si fuese un títere, llame a unas cuantas personas para que me investigaran el paradero del tal Jacob y para mi suerte solo tiene dos residencias permanentes una en Londres y otra en Manhattan y según lo que me informaron hay mas posibilidades que este en América por proyectos pendientes corrí al aeropuerto sin pasar por la casa, lo menos que quiero es demorar mas el encuentro o encontrarme con mi hermana por que de seguro la mato.

Al llegar salí directo al departamento donde viven y como un psicópata acosador entre para inspeccionar, el departamento es un poco ostentoso y lleno de juguetes lujosos pero el cuarto principal es muy singular con una vista completa de la ciudad.

El sonido en la puerta principal me tomo por sorpresa y las risas del hombre me hicieron reaccionar pero el olor me golpeo como un una bola de demolición y mis músculos engarrotados en posición de ataque, sus pasos seguían avanzando a mi posición pero mi cuerpo cada vez estaba peor por ese delicioso aroma en solo un segundo me imagine mil formas de acabar sus vidas; solo serian dos humanos y nunca nadie sabría que fui yo.

Escuche su voz que para mis oídos fue como un coro de Ángeles cantando. Los pensamientos del perro hicieron que mis manos antes como garras se cerraran en un puño imaginando el sonido que haría su cuerpo si fuera golpeado hasta el otro extremo y como disfrutaría con esa imagen; Una inesperada e intensa furia me recorrió de pies a cabeza mientras el recordaba imaginando como le haría el amor y los gemidos que ella le regalaría en esta misma recámara y yo seguía en la misma posición mientras el cargaba su cuerpo escaleras arriaba.

Mi cerebro no era capas de formar un plan de escape. Los mueble muy pequeños para servir de escondite y no hay puertas ni ventanas.

Termine pecho a tierra a un costado de la cama cuando un teléfono empezó a sonar insistentemente seguido por el comunicador del departamento y segundos después una sirena de bomberos lo que hizo que dejaran sus caricias que los estaban conduciendo a paso lento a mi posición, el perro contesto el teléfono mientras ella iba al comunicador.

Al parecer había una alerta de incendio o bomba o algo por el estilo y para suerte pidieron la evacuación del edificio, por un momento me quede pensando los hechos que había presenciado pero no entendía esta emoción ... era una extraña mezcla de ira, rabia, deseo y desesperación. Nunca había sentido algo así, ni siquiera podía nombrarlo. Y lo peor es que seguía sin verla de frente, los recuerdo se mezclan con las imágenes tan rápido como una película en cámara veloz provocando un malestar parecido al vértigo.

Todos los habitantes del edificio estaban afuera esperando por los policías y bomberos que revisaban cuarto por cuarto buscando el motivo de la alarma y una idea llego a mi, me aparte de la multitud, desde donde estaba observando como el costal de papas cubría con sus asquerosos brazos su débil figura.

Con mucho cuidado de no ser visto corrí por las calles hasta encontrar una estación de bomberos donde robe uno de esos trajes amarillos con gorro para no ser reconocido y fui de nuevo a los edificios donde los bomberos ya abandonaban el recinto, busque en sus pensamientos hasta localizar a dos de los que tenían la tarea de revisar el Pent-house y me acerque a uno de ellos en tono amigable le dije:  
-No había nada en la cocina? yo sabia que no era su responsabilidad ese lugar

-No!...se supone que la cocina... No lo deje terminar

-La verdad no recuerdo bien y es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Un amigable golpe en la espalda y lo deje

En eso ya habían dado la orden que podían volver y que había sido falsa alarma, corrí escaleras arriba y los espere en la sala ya que podía ver en sus pensamientos que venían en el ascensor a escasos pisos de aquí.

-Perdón solo estaba revisando por última vez la cocina.

Dije soltando todo el aire teniendo en cuenta que no podía respirar sin que el demonio dentro de mi exigiría su sangre y de nuevo me perdí en esa familiar mirada que me ha perseguido desde hace tiempo. No se como no la relacione antes?.

Fui tan estúpido siempre estuvo hay, por eso me era tan familiar. Los recuerdo llegaron a mi tan rápido como si nunca los hubiera olvidado.

-Gracias. Me dijo y por inercia mis pies se movían casi arrastrándolos mientras abandonaba el edificio no sin antes dejar el uniforme en el basurero.

Camine sin rumbo fijo entre las sombras de la noche buscando alejarme lo mas posible mientras las imágenes de hace un momento me golpeaban como balas el cerebro cuando pude ver mi reflejo en sus ojos, me vi feliz, enamorado, humano... cuando nos amábamos y ella era mi todo, cuando los únicos labios que recorrían su piel eran mis labios, los que ahora estaban fríos, inertes y vacíos...

Por que me permitieron perder tanto el tiempo, por que no me lo contaron, por que la tuve que dejar...  
El dolor en mi pecho era mucho peor que el de la conversión. La falta de palpitó en mi pecho me quemaba las entrañas.

ELLA ERA MI BELLA...


	15. Me caso

Bella(pov)

No se si debo o no casarme con Jacob, ese es un paso muy importante, yo se que el me quiere mucho pero yo no siento lo mismo por el. Yo se que soy una egoísta por retenerlo a mi lado pero lo necesito para continuar, el es como la silocaina, lo único que me adormece este dolor que Edward dejo a su partida y en verdad le necesito en mi vida... pero ... casarme?

Es cierto que con Billy me case mas por sentirme protegida, para no estar sola tal vez para llenar el vacío que dejaron mis papas y luego mi abuelo, pero es que el destino esta empeñado a enseñarme a golpes a estar sola. Es que no merezco ser feliz?

-Hola amor? -La voz de Jacob me regreso a tierra.

-Hola! -me estire en la cama para poder besar sus labios.

-En que piensas? -Me decía mientras se acomodaba el pantalón de su piyama dejando su esculpido torso al descubierto.

-En nosotros, -me mordi el labio pensando en la mejor forma de responder- en mi... hay algo que debes saber.

-Que pasa, soy todo oídos -me recosté en su pecho mientras el me abrazaba.

-Yo ya he estado casada antes, bueno soy algo así como viuda...

-Como? Whou estas muy joven... -no quería levantar la cara pero en su voz denotaba asombro.

-Mira cuando mi abuelo murió caí en una gran depresión por su perdida -** y el abandono de mi novio** pense- y bueno Billy un vecino y mejor amigo de mi abuelo, me cuido y estuvo con migo dándome su apoyo... como sea... El me propuso matrimonio y a la semana nos casamos, fue una ceremonia por el civil, privada en su casa nada del otro mundo; fue algo como por interés mas que cariño... pues después me entere que lo hizo para poder dejarme su herencia. El sabia que yo estaba en la calle, sin dinero, sin casa, sin familia, y a el solo le quedaban poco tiempo de vida debido al cáncer. Desafortunadamente a los pocos días murió dejándome sola y desprotegida después de esto fue cuando viaje a Londres, termine mi carrera, habri la galería y eso.

Pasaron unos minutos en que no decía nada pero sabia que seguía despierto por que me acariciaba el cabello.

-No me mal interpretes pero ... por que ahora me quieres contar tu pasado... lo que digo es que siempre eres tan reservada en ese tema y evades cualquier pregunta referente al tema -empecé a hacer círculos en su ombligo, disfrutando la vista en el camino de bellos al sur. En este momento preferiría darle un buen sexo oral a seguir con esta conversación que solo escuece en mi alma.

-Por la propuesta que me hiciste, no lo veo conveniente solo es un papel y no va a pasar nada diferente de lo que ya hacemos... no quiero que pienses...

-Isabella! amor! no tienes que decir nada solo piénsalo yo se que tal ves tengas temores y dudas pero yo te voy a demostrar cuanto te amo por todos los días de mi vida hasta que un día dejes de temer y cuando ese día llegue me harás el hombre mas feliz de la vida...y pues ya te haces a la idea que soy un poco enchapado a la antigua...

Se quedo callado, como pensando que mas decir, yo por mi parte no sentía con valor de verlo a los ojos. El temor de me leyera la tristeza en ellos me atormentaba, pero nada es inevitable.

-Quien es Edward? El fue quien te dio esto? ... hace mucho tenia la duda por que siempre lo nombras en tu sueños ...-continue callada, sin saber que decir o como contestar.

-...Pero si no quieres hablar de eso esta bien.

Tomo el dije de corazón entre sus manos, mientras seguíamos en la misma posición y poco a poco la tristeza y la desesperación se apoderando de mi cuerpo reviviendo todo lo que pasamos con Edward; todos los momentos felices, esas imágenes que no me dejaban dormir, esas palabras que permanecían tatuadas en mi cerebro todos los días martillando, como si quisieran escapar de la cárcel que formaba mi cráneo y la rabia por sus ultimas palabra, no me importa si esta vivo o muerto lo odio por no tener la suficiente confianza en mi, por no contarme de que iba todo eso, el por que tubo que viajar de improviso y el abandono. Sobre todo el abandono.

Jacob me apretó fuerte contra su pecho cuando escucho mi llanto pero yo hice puños mis manos golpeando su pecho desnudo cada vez mas fuerte mientras mi llanto se convertía en gritos, hasta que me soltó y corrí por las escaleras habri la primer puerta que encontré y serrando con seguro para que no me pudiera molestar.

Si me preguntan el por que de mi reacción, no podría contestar solo no soy yo.

Poco a poco deje que mi cuerpo se deslizara por la puerta donde estaba recostada y abrace mis piernas con mis brazos escondiendo mi cara en el hueco que estas hacían, Jacob seguía golpeando la puerta de vez en cuando y me pedía que le abriera, que lo disculpara, que no me enojara con el, que no siguiera llorando pero yo no podía permitirme esto. El confiar nuevamente, no se si seria diferente si nuestra relación hubiera terminado por cualquier motivo o si el estar segura que esta muerto, mi alma tendría algo de paz... no lo se y nunca lo sabré.

No se en que momento me quede dormida y se que lo estaba por que como tantas otras noches el esta aquí con migo; unas veces feliz, otras veces distante, aveces lo ciento pero no lo veo.

Pero esta vez es diferente, es tan real. En esta ocasión el sueño me esta resultando de lo mas placentero, de fondo se escucha una canción apacible, una melodía totalmente desconocida pero me hace flotar. El lugar es como un espacio vacío con neblina pero eso no impide la visibilidad y el esta hay acostado dentro de un ataúd con su rostro tan pacifico y hermoso como siempre hasta una sonrisa torcida se forma en sus labios... sus labios cuantas veces he soñado darle un ultimo beso, estire mi mano para acariciar su rostro, pero de alguna forma termino bajo su mano.

Mis ojos lo examinaban por todo lado hasta el ultimo detalle, la imagen era como blanco y negro lo que hacia que resaltar su blanca piel, casi como la nieve y el contorno de sus ojos de un gris oscuro casi negro. Acerque mis labios para depositar un beso en su pómulo pero en ese momento hablo, bañando me con su aliento lo cual produjo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera por lo gélido de este. Sobresaltada levante mi cara para encontrarme con sus ojos, esa mirada poderosa ya no eran verdes sino gris; de repente se encontraba parado frente a mi tomándome de la cintura y a pesar de lo gélido de su abrazo el toque quemaba mi piel. No lo pensé solo me lance a sus labios con el temor que en cualquier momento despertaría del sueño.

Mi cuerpo lo reconoció al instante era él, aunque su olor era diferente, aunque la temperatura era diferente, hasta la textura no era la misma, ni siquiera su voz cuando me hablo; Nuestros labios se unieron como imanes de polaridades diferentes incluso texturas diferente hasta temperaturas diferente pero tan acostumbrados a danzar al mismo compás. Lo podía sentir en todas partes por que mi cuerpo se amoldó al suyo. Estaba tenso, muy rígido como con temor, pero poco a poco se relajo. disfrutaba tanto como yo de esta sensación. Esto era mucho mejor de lo que yo podía recordar, su olor era embriagador mil veces mejor y mi cuerpo se amoldó al suyo como si se estuvieran reposicionando dos partículas para formar un solo elemento, creí en cualquier momento explotar... Me sentía mareada, mis pulmones reclamaban algo de aire, pero no podía. No quería. Este era mi lugar.

Pensándolo bien tal ves cometí un suicidio y estoy muerta, con Edward en el paraíso disfrutando lo que nos fue negado en vida, gustosa me quedo aquí, tal ves estaba en el infierno por suicida pero este era mi paraíso.

Mi cuerpo recibió una y otra vez descargas eléctricas que me hacían saltar por lo que me aferre con fuerza de su cuello aun cuando mis pulmones gritaban por aire temía que al liberar sus labios se evaporara, pegue mi cara a su pétreo pecho llenando mis pulmones del mas dulce y embriagador aroma y las abejas que vivían en mi estomago revivieron impacientes revoloteando por todos lados.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en la misma posición, hasta que mis músculos comenzaron a protestar por el esfuerzo que hacían de retenerlo a mi lado pero no me importo, apreté mas el agarre y aun así ese esfuerzo no fue del todo suficiente, de un momento a otro se sintió el vacío que dejo al partir; En mi pecho mi corazón saltando desbocado, el sollozo se formo en mi pecho y mis brazos quedaron flácidos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos sobresaltada, aturdida y triste buscándolo con la mirada, nada, solo oscuridad hasta que alguien abrió la puerta con lentitud.

-Edward -le llame esperansada- abrásame, no me dejes por favor. Trate de encontrar refugio en mi actual compañero -y comprendi que era Jacob-

-Lo lamento -me disculpe.

-Esta bien. Te sientes mejor?

No! quise gritar, mi cuerpo no quería esas manos y aunque él era cálido preferiría morir en hielo si se que estoy con Edward.

-Solo habrasame fuerte, no me abandones por favor, no ahora.

sentía mis labio fríos, lo note cuando escondí la cara contra el musculoso pecho de Jacob.

SIEMPRE EL, SIEMPRE SERÁ EL? POR QUE ME SIGUE ATORMENTANDO?


	16. SUEÑOS

***Por que me permitieron perder tanto el tiempo, por que no me lo contaron, por que la tuve que dejar...  
El dolor en mi pecho era mucho peor que el de la conversión. La falta de palpitó en mi pecho me quemaba las entrañas.

ELLA ERA MI BELLA...***

* * *

Edward(pop)

Lo primero que tengo que hacer es alimentarme, mis ojos ya están oscurecidos por la sed y no me puedo arriesgar, si pienso estar cerca a ella mientras decido que hacer voy a tomar todas las precauciones posibles, mas teniendo en cuenta su potente olor. Estúpidamente ya estaba pensando como sabría. Me concentre en lo que tenia que hacer para borrar esas ideas de mi mente y por suerte había un bosque cerca sino encuentro nada simplemente una carrera a la frontera con Canadá no me tomaría mucho tiempo.

Saque un departamento muy cerca solo unas cuadras, los dueños no viven en la ciudad y lo alquilan. Por suerte todos los tramites los pude hacer por teléfono, no quería a mi familia entrometida en esto. Conseguí también un carro y todas las cosas para aparentar con los vecinos y no levantar sospechas.

Desde que llegue a la ciudad me la paso todo el día persiguiéndola como si fuera un acosador. Su departamento ya lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, hasta tengo una copia de la llave y unas cuantas ventanas listas para entrar cuando yo lo desee; Si estaba enamorado de ella antes lo que siento ahora no se puede comparar en nada. Mis ojos no la podían apreciar por completo antes, además de su olor, y el echo de que sea la única persona que no le puedo leer los pensamientos es como si el maldito destino se quisiera burlar de mi...

-Edward! Se que estas aquí tenemos que hablar, por que no tienes tu celular? Si no bajas en este momento subo y te bajo?- Escuche la voz de Alice y será mejor hacer lo que dice antes que suba, debí imaginarme que vendrían a buscarme pero... no capto a los demás.

-Que?... Que quiero Edward? Acaso estas loco, sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para desocupar el edificio?

-De que hablas Alice no te entiendo?

-De tu brillante idea de esconderte en la cama donde... lo lamento - Alice paro de hablar agachando la mirada por que vio mis intenciones o por pena, pero eso me recordó; porque me ocultaron su existencia.

-Tu! -la señale- Me debes una explicación, por que no me hablaron de Bella desde el principio, por que me dejaron abandonarla? Por que me permitieron vivir con este dolor, con este vacío?

-Yo se, y también que fue la misma que viste en Voltera pero... si sigues con ella la pones en peligro... Mira Edward antes del accidente tu única opción de vida era esta y a cambio ella la dejarían, pero si tu estas con ella o si por algún motivo le revelas nuestro secreto se la estaría entregando a ellos en bandeja de plata. Discúlpanos Edward no...- Levante la mano, exasperado jale mi cabello y apreté el puente de mi nariz

-Te dejo para que lo pienses y vuelve pronto.

Alice se fue de vuelta a Grecia al parecer nadie mas se entero de mis 'problemas', no indage mas en su cabeza. Entiendo la razón pero no me consuela. Me quede sumido en el dolor... Fui a su departamento y me acurruque en mi lugar de siempre. Un rincón dentro del armario en la habitación de invitados. No es que fuera un invitado, mas bien soy un intruso. Eso es lo que soy para ella. Un intruso que la pone en peligro, no debería estar aquí. Que pasa si se corta? Estoy seguro que una sola gota de su sangre liberaría mi yo verdadero.

necesitaba pensar, necesitaba estar cerca sentir el dolor que provoca su efluvio en mi. Solo eso me recordaba que estaba viva, que era mía.

Llevo días debatiéndome si debería alejarme de ella, pero no soy tan fuerte. Y si le digo que ya volví por ella? Pero se ve feliz con... ese, además no querría vivir con esto en lo que me convertí, o si la rapto y la encierro para tenerla para mi solo? Para poder disfrutar de sus sueños yo solo si tener que soportar que otro la este tocando? Me enferma, ese tipo me enferma. No soporto ver como la mima, como la besa. Por que el si puede y yo no?

Esto es tan patético me siento como el fantasma de la opera y si me pasara lo mismo? Ella ya tiene quien la ame y aunque pronuncia mi nombre con devoción en sus sueños, aunque me dice amar en sus sueños. Seria capas de amarme ahora? que tal solo sea por el grato recuerdo?

Cuando escuche que Jacob le preguntó por mi no aguante las ganas de ver su cara y como en estos momentos la tenia recostada en su pecho el chucho no me serbia de nada, así que entre a la sala y subí las escaleras con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido; me senté junto a la estatua con una vista perfecta de sus cara, de sus facciones, quitando el asqueroso detalle que su mejilla descansa en el pecho desnudo. Se ve tan linda, simplemente perfecta; Por un momento me la imagine en mi regazo pero elimine la idea. El es cálido y blando, mi dureza y frialdad son repugnantes y su piel es tan delicada. Ella odia el frío; mi pecho seria lo ultimo que ella disfrutaría tocando, seria mas grato acariciar un piedra.

Si sentía dolor al escucharla gemir en sus manos eso no es nada con lo que siento ahora al verla llorar por mi o por mi culpa. Cualquiera que sea la razón, mi nombre fue el detonante de su ataque de isteria. De cualquier forma le hago mal. Como quisiera poder leerla.

Salí del edificio en menos de dos segundo me encontraba en el callejón golpeando una pared pero tenia que volver y justo cuando me disponía a entrar vi atreves de Jacob como salía corriendo por las escaleras y se metió al baño ahogada en llanto así que mejor me colgué del techo para poder verla por una pequeña ventana que este tenia.

Jacob se debatía en tirar la puerta o dejarla sola hasta que se calmara pero el muy idiota opto a esperar junto a la puerta. y se hacia daño? Como iba el a saber en que momento entrar?

Por un segundo me sentí reflejado en su impotencia, el por no alterarla mas y yo por no saber de mi existencia, su cuerpo temblaba con sollozos audibles y otras ocasiones era rabia, estrellando cuanto objeto tenia a la mano. Lloro y lloro, mucho. Al poco rato se quedo dormida y como siempre el chucho fue mas útil de lo que soy yo. La levanto, acunado su cuerpo como un bebe la deposito en una cama del primer nivel para que descansara. La tapo y por un momento velo sus suenos. Aun lloraba.

Por suerte no podía faltar a trabajar hoy y me dejo solo para velar su sueño... cuantas veces me imagine ocupando su lugar en la cama junto a ella quemando mi cuerpo. Cuantas veces la imagine descansando a mi lado y amanecer impregnado de su olor, oírla decir mi nombre cuando despierte y mas aun las veces que dice mi nombre en sus suenos...

Pero opte por sentarme en el piso, no es bueno tentar la suerte, trate de tragar el ardor de mi garganta, y la ponzoña que se acumulaba en la base de mi lengua trate de pensar en algo mas; Detalle la cadenita que acuña en su pecho y me dio risa la similitud de este con lo que soy ahora y el por que mi pecho se siente vacío. Hay frente a mi esta la razón: Mi corazón cuelga de su cuello en un frágil hilo dorado. Me ilusione pensando que tal ves aun me sigue amando, que tal ves me aceptaría como soy; pero no quiero, no debo ponerla en peligro. Estando a su lado... me puse pensar en las palabras de Alice y el solo imaginar a Bella tan delicada en las garras de los ancianos con sus ojos pintados de rojos y la sonrisa maliciosa como Jane o Renata eso no lo puedo permitir.

Empezó como muchas otras veces a nombrarme, tenía una docena de diferentes argumentos conmigo mientras los minutos pasaban, luchando racionalmente con el deseo; cuando yo intentaba justificar el tocarla ella levanto su mano moviéndola en el aire, por un momento me imagine como seria su rose. Podría moderar fácilmente la fuerza de mi mano, pero si perdía la concentración. Que seria de ella? No era difícil.

Cuando estaba controlado. Mi sentido dactilar más complejo que el de un humano. Podría fisura una docena de cristales sin romper ninguno. Podría acariciar una burbuja de jabón sin romperla. Siempre que estuviera controlado y concentrado…

Sin previo aviso, tan gentilmente como si ella estuviera hecha del vidrio mas fino, como si fuera frágil como una burbuja mi mano atrapo la suya, estaba sobre la de ella descansando las dos en la manta. Como si solo estuviera ocupando su lugar, el mismo que nunca debió abandonar. Ella no protesto por la frialdad o dureza; Esto me hizo tan feliz, ella no me estaba rechazando me pude imaginar cuidándola, tomándola en mis brazos con el mayor cuidado. La palma de mi mano me quemaba, me estaba hormigueando, se sentía como fuego muy placentero.

-Edward! -por un momento creí que estaba despierta me hablo como si reconociera mi toque o mi presencia y sin duda podía sentir entre su cuerpo y el mío, la electricidad zumbante.

-Edward quédate con migo no te bayas, no me abandones tu lo prometiste- Había tanto dolor en sus palabras, en la comisura de sus ojos las lagrimas se asomaban queriendo escapar.

Acerque mi boca a su cara mientras con mi otra mano atrapaba una lágrima que se deslizó y la lleve a mi boca disfrutando del exquisito sabor.

-Aquí estoy amor, mi Bella nunca te abandone aunque no me puedas ver yo siempre estaré aquí. -A pesar del sabor de sus lagrimas tan frutal y placentero en todos los sentidos. No podía verla llorar, y con lo que ella me decía y lo que yo le acabo de decir tenia una nueva escusa para estar toda la vida cuidándola; no me importa tener que soportar cualquier clase de martirio ningún dolor se compara al no tenerla cerca.

-Te amo Edward por siempre. -sus palabras queman tanto como el calor que desprende su cuerpo.

-Te amo- le dije -con toda mi alma- **Si es que tengo una**

Sentí el ardor incesante en mi garganta y ahora también en mi cuello producto de su brazo que ahora descansaba hay. Separe un poco mi cara para detallar la más de cerca aunque esto no hiciera ninguna diferencia. Un toque a su piel no la lastimaría, mi egoísmo competía, ganando la batalla y como si yo fuera el mismo de antes, sus labios me recibieron saludándome con su lengua ofreciéndome el mas rico manjar, ella. La probé, me emborrachó con su extraordinario sabor, tan caliente y apasionado.

Un jadeo escapo de mi pecho. Mi cuerpo se estaba excitando, reclamaba mas. El demonio en mi interior luchaba con todas sus fuerzas ser liberado. Era un esclavo ante ella, no podía separarme. A pesar de que su cuerpo quemaba literalmente cada lugar donde se rosaba con su suave piel, simplemente no podía. A la larga el infierno no es tan malo si se disfruta tanto

recordé por un momento sus pulmones y muy a mi pesar tuve que liberar sus labios pero podía recordar cada línea de ellos, seria capas de esculpirlos hasta el mas pequeño detalle, en mi garganta había un volcán en erupción y me imaginaba infinidad de maneras como mi mano rozaría su piel como mis labios recorrerían su cuerpo llenándolo de besos en un reguero infinito hasta el ultimo rincón de su piel. El demonio en mi interior se regocijo con estas imagines, incluso mas por que yo imaginaba su piel, y sentía su sangre; palpitante, caliente a solo milímetros de distancia. Pero lucharía contra el y contra mis hermanos y si es necesario contra la guardia entera.

Pero que iluso soy por un momento olvide que ella ya escogió y aunque me duela hay otra persona en su vida que por cierto acaba de llegar al departamento y esta por abrir la puerta.

Me escabulli dejando el calor de sus brazos para meterme al armario desde donde pude ver como ella se levanto asustada reclamando consuelo que su prometido le brindo feliz. Yo en su posición también lo estuve pero lucharía y solamente ella me podrá hacer que me aleje, no se como pero aquí voy a estar.

Abandoné la casa corriendo tratando de estirar mis músculos para liberar la tensión y el hormigueo que aun sentía, era como un cable jalándome de regreso al calor de su cuerpo. Decidí correr hasta Pensilvania donde había bosque mas grandes que los que ofrecía esta ciudad. Mi cuerpo quedo rígido a escuchar su pensamiento. Tenia una visita inesperada...

-Félix! Jane! Que los trae a este lado del mundo? -Jane fue quien contesto.

-Isabella. por su puesto. Esa chica siempre creando problemas.


	17. Lo que nunca debi hacer

Bella (pov)

He tomado la decisión de dejar a Jacob, no es justo que siga con esta relación impidiendo que Jacob sea feliz con una mujer que en verdad le ame y le de lo que el en vedad merece.

Llevaba días tratando de conversar con Jacob pero el trabajo y los nuevos proyectos lo tienen completamente ocupado, o es que algo Intuye y simplemente me evade?.

Con Ángela la galería todo va muy bien y al parecer piensa en entablar la demanda de divorcio lo que me parece muy bien por ella.

A veces pienso que me equivoque en permitirme un paso tan grande, vivir esta vida no es lo mío. Sole lastimo a mi Jacob, no debi venir a la gran ciudad con el. Me ama, me complace, me mantiene ocupada pero lo nuestro gracias a mi no va a pasar de aquí. No tengo nada mas para dar.

Lleno mis tardes libre en actos de caridad con niños huérfanos o en casas de ancianos lo cual me llena de paz y felicidad; Ver la cara de los niños cuando llego con regalos o la compañía que le brindo a los ancianos; que también son como huérfanos abandonados por sus familias, ver sus caras triste que confundimos por sus arrugas y les creemos personas amargadas solo son caparazones para no mostrarle al mundo que están desolados y decepcionados al ver lo que lo que forjaron al pasar de los años no les ayudo de nada. Yo se lo que se ciente estar solo, el sentirse abandonado. Pero para ellos es mas fácil, con solo escuchar sus historias los haces felices. No pasa así con migo.

En las noches llego y me encuentro con un departamento solo, decorado con lujos, pisos brillante y cosas que no tiene sentido para nadie. No refleja un estilo propio, no hay nada en estas cuatro paredes, nada que este aferrado a mi piel. E tratado de todo para encariñarme con esto o por lo menos con su dueño pero veo que al pasar del tiempo nada. Simplemente no puedo

Todo en mi interior sigue como al principio, es más rememorando nada de lo que e forjado en mis últimos cuatro años tiene peso para mí, en este momento podría escapar de esta jungla y no me seria indispensable nada. Nada de esto añoraria. Mi vida seguiría igual de vacía aquí o, allá. Da igual.

Me senté en el sofá que da vista a mi derecha al parque central con el propósito de esperar a Jacob despierta y encararlo para hablar con el antes de caer dormida. Decidí enviarle un mensaje a Ángela para dejarle saber de mi decisión y pedirle un gran favor.

Pasada la media noche escuche ruidos tras la puerta.

-Que haces despierta a esta hora amor? -me pregunto Jacob con el seno fruncido al ver mi cara seria y con el anuncio en mis ojos de "tenemos que hablar".

-Ven toma asiento.-le senale el lugar a mi derecha y en su ojos pude ver el desconcierto al percatarse de mis maletas.

-Jacob...me voy! -su cara era de total asombro, cambio a tristeza. Se hizo en la sala un silencio incomodo pero yo espere a que el rompiera el hielo.

-Yo se que te tengo muy abandonada pero la película termina en unas semanas y te pro...

-No, créeme que intento amarte, intento que lo nuestro crezca pero simplemente esta fuera de mi manos; ya sabes que en el corazón no se manda-. Le dije mientras con mis manos tocaba mi pecho agachando la mirada presa del dolor que le estaba causando por mis malas acciones. Me abrasó fuertemente y me llevo a su regazo acunando mi cara aun baja contra su pecho y con sus manos tomo mi rostro entre su manos mientras sus labios chocaban contra los míos en beso cálido y desesperado como queriendo encontrar la llave para abrir la puerta al alma.

Pude sentir sus pulgares contra mis mejillas mojadas tratando de limpiar la humedad.

-Perdóname Bella, prometí cuidarte y sanar tu herido corazón pero te falle.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada entiéndeme por favor esto no tiene nada que ver con eso. Tu eres excepcional y cualquier mujer...

-Yo no quiero a cualquiera. Te quiero a ti...pero antes que nada prométeme que nunca me vas a olvidar y siempre me guardaras en tu recuerdo.

-Siempre. -no hacían falta palabras para entender que esto se acabo.

Me dispuse hacer mis maletas pero Jacob me detuvo y pidió que me quedara esta noche y el mismo me llevaría al aeropuerto en la mañana y se lo concedí.

Nos acurrucamos en la cama con las ropas que aun traíamos puestas en un abrazo frente a frente.

-Por favor Bella no me dejes, no me abandones...- Cuando vi sus ojos nublados por el llanto no pensé en otra cosa que callarlo con un beso largo placentero tan cálido y familiar. Demostrando así todo el amor que tenia por el.

Espere hasta que presa del cansancio por fin se durmió y como si de un ladrón se tratase salí por la puerta sin emitir ruido con mis bolso. En la plata baja tome un taxi al aeropuerto con destino a casa. A mi única casa, de donde nunca debi partir.

Al entrar a mi apartamento me sentí mejor y peor al mismo tiempo; este es el único lugar que siempre podré llamar hogar, sin importar el tiempo que pase, sin importar lo desolado que este.

Me acurruque en el sofá y deje que todo lo que traía dentro explotara en mis ojos, el mar de lagrimas no paraba.

abrace mis piernas contra mi pecho tratando de sostener mi corazón que sentía colgar de una hebra delgada, en algún momento me quede dormida y al despertar una dulce melodía llenaba estancia como en un sueño. Sabia que no estaba soñando, mis musculo dolían por estar acurrucada tanto tiempo. Cuando levante mi cara por encima del respaldo del sofá lo vi. Era como un espejismo, tan real, tan hermoso como un ángel.

Edward estaba de espaldas con sus manos en las teclas de su amado piano. Era el; a pesar que no veía su cara podía ver su cuerpo tenso en máxima concentración.

-Edward eres tu? -Apenas fue un murmullo el que salio de mis labios, pero el me escucho y como un borrón, en un segundo su espalda estaba contra la puerta de la entrada con sus ojos como platos.

Estaba tan cambiado pero tan igual al mismo tiempo hasta puedo decir que mas guapo o es que mi recuerdo no le hacia justicia.

Sus facciones eran las mismas tal vez puedo decir que mas maduras o mas simétricas; su piel mucho mas pálida, mucho mas que la mia, sus ojos tenían el cambio mas significativo: completamente diferentes en color, en expresión, en calidez. Me atrevo a decir que estaba mucho mas asombrado que yo.

-Por favor no te vallas... si...- Levante mis manos en señal de rendición y por mi cabeza pasaron las ultimas palabras del investigador y si tal vez el se estaba tratando de esconder? -soy yo, la que se va... no debí venir aquí. -le dije con el alma colgando del mismo hilo del que ya colgaba mi corazón, apreté los dientes tragando el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta.

Poco a poco su cuero se relajo y camino lentamente a mi encuentro. Mis ojos se negaban a dejarle. Se arrodillo dejando su cara a mi altura.

-Que haces aquí? Sentí su aliento acariciar mi rostro después de tanto tiempo, cerré mis ojos. Mareada por su exquisito olor me debane los sesos por darle una respuesta, pero mis ideas abandonaron mi cabeza. Sentí su gélido contacto en mis mejillas. Fuerte, frío, contundente y tan electrisante que me hizo vibrar de pies a cabeza.

-Mírame por favor.

Su aliento puedo decir que es el perfume mas dulce y malditamente toxico, embriagador que e tenido la suerte de disfrutar. Tenia un toque de deja vu, como si me fuera familiar. En otra vida o un sueño quizás?

Mi cerebro no se prestaba para pensar en estos momentos. Estaba idiotizada.

estrelle mis labios presa de hambre de la lujuria de su contacto. A pesar de ser gélido y duro como mármol provocaba en mi las misma descargas del ayer. Mi cuerpo despertando nuevamente el enjambre que habita en mi vientre también le reconoció, mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban en un cordial saludo.

Pensé en el tal vez, en el quizás, en el podría o debería. Pero ya nada importaba. Viviría quinientos años a pan y agua en el desierto sin protestar una sola vez si se que al final me esperaba tan solo uno de sus besos, escalaría la montaña mas alta tan solo por su roce y seria capaz de dar mi vida y mi alma por el disfrutar de su aliento en mi rostro.

Edward no protesto cuando poco a poco mis torpes manos recorrieron su cuerpo. Me abrazo fundiendome en su piel. Me acogió, me recibió y lo mejor de todo fue que me amo.


	18. MI BELLA Y YO LA BESTIA

Edward (pov)

-A que debemos su visita a este lado del océano?

-Lo mismo estábamos por preguntar Félix y yo, cuando encontramos tu rastro. Se supone que el clan Cullen tiene residencia permanente en Grecia ahora. No?

-Como si me lo fuera a creer, ahora resulta que cambiaron a Demetri por un san Bernardo.

-Al parecer no fuimos lo suficientemente%85 sutiles o cuidados -decía Félix, con ínsulas de superioridad, pero eran tantos de ellos que no me podía concentrar en todo lo que pensaban; por un momento creí que notarían mi nerviosismo por eso trato de mantener mi mejor cara.

-Noto efluvio humano en ti? Tal vez una chica? o mas bien tu ex-chica?

-Si, Jane. Como bien sabes mi familia se mezcla mucho con humanos aunque debo reconocer que Carlisle es quien saca la cara por nosotros. Y no se de quien hablas cuando dices "mi es-chica".

-Por que no vamos al punto. Dijo Félix.

-Si lo mismo digo ya me canse de seguir sus mentiras y leer la verdad en sus mentes -dije con tono irritado, lo que no me espere es que me gritaran su nombre una y otra vez todos al tiempo en sus mentes.

-Aro requiere de vuestra presencia en el castillo lo antes posible. ** A las buenas o a las malas** -me dijo Jane, lo ultimo solo lo pensó; su cara mostraba la sonrisa mas falsa de todas.

-Por supuesto y créanme que no esta en mis manos desobedecerle, mañana mismo tomo el primer vuelo a Europa... -no me dejo terminar.

-Mira Edward de aquí nos vamos con un ocupante de mas en el avión, si entiendes de que hablamos? Hay muchas investigaciones que hacer. Lo que menos queremos es que el secreto%85 pues deje de ser tan secreto -esta vez fue Félix quien tomo la palabra, invitándome a una pelea.

Podía ver como me despedazaba miembro por miembro en su mente y no era mi intención darle ese placer no cuando a unos pocos kilómetros la podían encontrar. Debía tratar de alejarlos. Su pensamientos me atormentaban, no solo era yo ahora Félix pensaba cuan placentero seria enterrar sus colmillos en el cuello de Isabella mientras yo miraba. Disfrutaba con el sufrimiento que esto causaría en mi. Por suerte dos pares de brazos tomaron mi cuerpo antes del ataque.

Mi padre tomo la palabra.

-Jane, Félix un gusto verles de nuevo. Les seguimos -dijo Carlisle mientras hacia una reverencia con la mano para que Jane dirigiera la marcha.

**-Edward en verdad no aprendes, te vieron con Bella cuando se estaban besando era lo que necesitaban para tenerlos a los dos bajo su poder** Me gritaba Alice en su pensamiento.

Como fui tan estúpido debí abandonarla... por su seguridad; estaba mejor cuando no la recordaba y ahora que se. Que voy a hacer para vivir lejos de ella si soy un adicto a su piel, su olor, sus besos. Como podré continuar sabiendo que existe el paraíso. Lo mejor seria hacer que los ancianos acaben con mi vida, le evitaría problemas a bella a mi familia...

**NO! Edward deja de pensar idioteces, ya veras como todo va mejor ahora que estamos todos. Y pase lo que pase no les lleves la contraria, tu crees que el que te maten significa que la dejaran en paz a ella; los ancianos se están cuestionando el porque tu no le oyes y que hace, por que se les pierde del radar por tanto tiempo.***

Decía Alice con miradas acusadoras.

**-Sabias que Demetri podría estar frente a ella y no la capta? La quieren Edward; y no se detendrían hasta tenerla bajo su poder. Si tú les sigues el juego por un tiempo tal vez seria diferente.***

**-No, -contesto a mi pregunta no formulada en voz alta-. El que decidas convertirla no haría ninguna diferencia a este punto; por si no ves estamos rodeados. No veo que en los próximos días este en peligro no te preocupes, ella estará bien.** moví mi cabeza hacia abajo en agradecimiento a Alice.

Ya en Volterra y con los concejos de mi hermana, me uní a la corte acatando las reglas y por suerte mi familia abandono la ciudad 12 horas después sin ningún contratiempo.

Aro creía que al tocar la piel de Isabella, tal vez podría accesar a sus pensamientos. No era mi intención permitir que pusiera sus asquerosas manos en mi amada. Nadie mas que yo podía tocarle, aunque a este momento, el único que tenia el placer era el perro ese.

A Bella por el momento prometieron dejarle en paz; pero según me dijo Alice, la tenían vigilada. Lo cual me ponía muy nervioso y para liberar la tensión me escapaba, algunas veces, al que fue nuestro hogar. El apartamento de Roma, siempre con la escusa de alimentarme.

Aun conservaba su olor, su esencia. Además de nuestras pertenencias: fotos, ropa, libros, y lo mas sorprendente mi amado piano; me perdía por horas imaginándola frente a mi, disfrutando de las melodías que creaba para ella. Unas semanas después de vivir en el castillo tuve una discusión con Félix por que me estaban siguiendo y los ancianos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no necesitaba que me cuidaran puesto que no estaba contra mi voluntad y si en algún momento me quería ir lo podría hacer; pero bajo eso estaba la amenaza de" si te vas la traemos a ella".

Lo que nunca me imagine es que ella viniera a mi encuentro. Sin planearlo, solo así paso:

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta como esperando que la tierra me trague. Estaba tan concentrado en la música que mis manos creaban. No se como no percibí su fuerte olor, o al menos los latidos de su corazón. Lo primero que escuche fue mi nombre a través de sus labios y el demonio en mi interior despertó sediento y enloquecido reclamando su presa, incitándome a saciar mi sed con el elíxir de los dioses.

Que dijo de irse? No se puede se puede ir. No sin nadie que la cuide. Estaba hablando, podía ver como movía sus labios, pero no escuchaba nada de lo que decía. Los latidos de su corazón eran ensordecedores. Mis oídos estaban tan entregados a la caza que no me permitían escuchar nada mas a mi alrededor.

Concéntrate Edward, me regañe mentalmente.

Mis piernas cobran vida propia hechizados por su calor.

Nuevamente me regañe.

Avanzó muy lentamente, concentrándome en su delicada figura. No deseó asustarle, nuestros ojos están conectados; sus lagrimas que se acumulan y recuerdo ese frutal sabor por lo que mi boca llamea expectante. Mis labios pican, el hormigueo me esta matando. Imaginó recorriendo, limpiando sus mejillas; mi lengua quiero lamer la piel camino a su oreja. La piel de sus vena palpitante y caliente... borro rápidamente esa imagen, Como será sentir la vibración y el calor de esa vena en mi lengua mientras mis pulmones se llenan de su exquisita esencia.

**no, no, no. Déjame ver tus ojos** Y como la ultima ves mi mano se levanto sin una orden consciente para acariciarle tan gentilmente como si ella estuviera hecha del vidrio mas fino. Mis dedos acariciaron la suave piel que cubría su pómulo. Mi palma se acalora. Su contacto me quema, pero es tan placentero.

Mi cuerpo clama por ella. Ya no es el demonio en mi. Soy yo. El Edward de carne y hueso que alguna ves fui. No podía permitirme tener esas emociones, no. La pondría en peligro, no; nunca más.

Me devane los sesos buscando alguna salida, debía existir alguna forma de estar junto a ella sin poner en riesgo su humanidad. No podía pensar en nada, la única salida era alejarme de ella pero no tenía las ganas y la fuerza para ello.

Amarla, eso era lo único que podía hacer. Si, mi amor la salvaría. Ya que en estos momentos la amaba mas que a mi propia vida.

Cuanto tiempo seria capaz de justificar mi presencia en su vida? Cuanto tiempo me quedaba? Tendría otra oportunidad como esta; tendría otro momento como este?

Ella no estaría siempre dentro del alcance de mis brazos...

Deje mis pensamientos a un lado ya que mi cuerpo estaba actuando por si solo y eso requería mi completa concentración y una parte de mi cerebro quería disfrutar de todas las sensaciones que su tacto me producía, era muy diferente a cuando era humano. Mis ensoñaciones se hacían realidad, una a una.

Cuantas veces me comparé con Jacob? Trataba de mitigar el dolor imaginando que eran mis ojos los que disfrutaban el espectáculo y mis sentidos los que la excitaban con su perfume con su sabor. Ahora era toda mía. Aquí estaba para mi.

No me importo ser un monstruo, no me importo nada. Ya que estoy peleando contra el destino tengo que disfrutar de lo poco que tengo al alcance de mi mano. Y antes había tomado la determinación de seguir peleando contra el mundo; decidí disfrutar y aceptar lo me trajera... me la trajo a ella.

Me levante del suelo mientras la sostenía de sus muslos. Mi cadera disfruto del candente contacto despertando de paso mi hombría, que palpitaba expectante por ser liberado. Llegue al cuarto sin soltarla me recosté lo mas suavemente que pude. Serré mis ojos mientras ella calentaba con su lengua mi cuello mi pecho, cuando lamió mi cuello el ardor hizo que mi garganta liberara la excitación en sonoros rugidos. Abrí los ojos extasiado de placer y dolor. Los dos iguales de intensos.

Quería acariciarla fundirla en mi piel, quería recorrer mi lengua por todo su cuerpo tan fuerte que la hiciera gritar mi nombre, pero no podía; a cambio me dejaba hacer de ella lo que quisiera. estaba siendo presa de sus besos, mientras mis manos luchaban contra mi por tocarla. Las flexione y no fue suficiente, luego la curve en un puño, pero continuaron picando dolorosamente, como la sed, quemando en mi garganta y esparciéndose, prolongándose a lo largo de mi cuerpo.

Ella continuaba a su tarea de despojarme de mi ropa. Vi sus intención de igualarme en desnudes y eso no lo podía permitir. Quería ser yo mismo por un momento, ser lo suficiente hombre y ser capas de dejar mis demonios a un lado para poderla hacer mujer. Deje de luchar y me concentre en hacerla feliz, mi cuerpo automáticamente libero la tensión, el miedo se fue a la basura, el monstruo que vivía en mi se fue de paseo por un momento; solo Edward y Bella haciendo el amor.

Los sentimiento que un día se guardo en un baúl renació nuevo, potente; dos seres completamente diferentes para ser uno solo. Los polos opuestos entrando en empate demostrando que el hielo y el fuego si pueden coexistir sin llegar a la destrucción.

Sus grito inflamaban mi pecho:

-Mas Edward... mas... ahh ... ooo...!

Solo provocaron mi mayor excitación como si eso fuera posible.

-Te amo ... agrrr... Bellaaaaaaaarrgggg mi amor...

Después de que mi diosa inundo el ambiente con sus gritos de placer y sus jugos bañaron todo mi miembro una y otra vez callo presa del cansancio. Mis labios y mi lengua seguían acariciando su piel tan solo a un mili milímetro de altura para que el frío no la hiciera despertar. Lo mas asombroso era ver sus pechos que se levantaban como colinas con el rose de mi aliento y me podía imaginar todo el día lamiéndolos y enterrándome nuevamente en ella una y otra ves sin cansancio. No ya; será mejor dejarla descansar.

Tome una manta y cubrí su cuerpo por completo. Salí un momento para ver si nadie nos cuidaba o si los gritos no despertaban sospechas entre los vecinos y al parecer hasta el momento todo iba bien.

Cuando volví al apartamento mi afrodita aun seguía dormida plácidamente así que me propuse hacerle un suculento desayuno para celebrar nuestro reencuentro.

Llame a Alice quien prometió estar al pendiente de cualquier decisión o cambio en nuestro futuro. También me comento que hablarían con algunos amigos aquí en Roma para prevenirlos si algo llegaba a salir mal. Lo ultimo me dejo mucho mas tranquilo.

Ahora lo mas difícil de todo.

Que voy a decirle a bella? Como voy a hacer para mantenerla escondida? Aceptara quedarse aquí sola mientras yo cumplo mi papel en Volterra y vuelvo? Lo más importante Me creerá si le digo que todo esto es un secreto y su vida corre peligro si la hago participe?

Lo peor de todo es que no tendré respuesta hasta que ella vuelva del reino de los sueños ya que yo no soy bienvenido allí.

Me acosté nuevamente junto ella para velar los sueños de mi amada. Mi cara tenia tatuada una sonrisa tan grande que en cualquier momento me dolerían los músculos...

* * *

Att Natalia

GRACIAS TOTALES.


	19. Bella realidad

POP BELLA:

Al despertar creí que aun estaba de noche, pero al recorrer el cuarto con los ojos, me percate que la obscuridad solo era producto de las gruesas cortinas que adornaban las ventanas impidiendo el paso de la luz, que en medio se podía ver un poco de claridad en las uniones de la tela.

En mi rostro aun relucía la esplendida sonrisa debido a mi maravilloso sueño, definitivamente la mejor idea del mundo fue venir a Roma. Si, yo se que tal ves el tener eso sueños tan vividos solo me haga mas daño y al final resulte internada en una institución mental pero no me importa. . . la verdad es que ya no me importa nada, después de mucho tiempo me ciento viva, feliz. . .

-Estas enojada con migo?

-AHHHHHH! Como si de un fantasma se tratara en un parpadeo e incluso antes de que terminara mi grito ya se encontraba a mi lado con sus frías manos en mi cara. Por un momento quede petrificada sin atreverme siquiera a parpadear por miedo a que con ese solo acto la alucinación se evaporara.

Sin apartar mis ojos de sus doradas orbes levante mi mano lentamente la cual no paraba de temblar, como si de una nube se tratara con mucha delicadeza pose mi mano, sobre la suya que aun resguardaba mi pómulo. Cerré mis ojos llenando mis pulmones de ese dulce aroma.

-Bella, por favor abre los ojos, di algo. . . parte me el corazón en mil pedazos, no me importa lo que sea pero no me dejes con esta angustia de no saber que estas pensando? O es que. . .

Abrí los ojos como platos. . . -Esto no puede ser real. . . -me dije mas para mi, me removí en la cama tapando mi cara con las manos. . .

-Que no puede ser real? Te refieres a mi o a lo que paso?

-Dame un momento. . . -me levante de un brinco y corrí al baño serrando la puerta a mi espalda, la imagen que me ofrecía el espejo era una Bella con los parpados hinchados de tanto dormir, los ojos vidriosos y el cabello peor que nunca.

Necesitaba un baño urgente por razones obvias. . . además que el agua caliente me ayudaría un poco a relajar mis músculos y con suerte mis ideas, por que en este momento mi cabeza era un caos completo.

Por una parte no podía creer que Edward me estaba esperando afuera y además el comportarme como una loca? Quiere decir eso que el aun siente algo por mi?. Necesitaba una respuesta y empezando a hiperventilar.

Al salir del baño la habitación seguía en penumbras por lo que al principio no lo pude ver le. Me esperaba sentado en la cama, me acerque cuidadosamente y tome asiento a su costado.

-Estas bien?

-Ahora lo estoy -dije casi sin pensar y la verdad es que nunca me había sentido mejor en la vida-. Y tu? Que has hecho? -le dije de la mejor manera pero sonó como reproche sin querer.

-Bella. . . hay tantas cosas que quiero que sepas y hay mas por las que debo disculparme. . . pero al hacerlo. . . te pongo en peligro. -el dolor que expresaban sus ojos me lleno de pánico y por mas que trataba de seguir sus palabras se convirtieron en silabas sin sentido, mi cabeza se lleno de imágenes repasando una y otra vez todos mis momentos de soledad, todas las fiestas o los bares donde resguardaba mis tristezas con la única esperanza de que el alcohol y el bullicio me hicieran olvidar sin ningún resultado.

-Por favor no me hagas esto! Le dije casi en un susurro.

-Bella, aunque quisiera no podría. Ellos saben que estamos juntos o pronto lo sabrán y le doy gracias al cielo por que eso; ya que significa que no me puedo separar de ti, de ahora en adelante mi única misión será cuidarte. Yo se que te debo muchas explicaciones . . .

-No, no me importa. . . -lo interrumpí, por que lo mas importante en este momento era que estaba aquí, y a pesar de que sus palabras no me decían mucho, su mirada irradiaba amor y eso para mi es mas que suficiente. . . total cualquier cosa por grabe y perversa que fuera no me alejaría de él.

-Shsh.. tienes que saberlo -dijo callandome con su frío dedo en mis labios-, pero en este momento es muy peligroso que sigamos aquí por eso quiero que vengas con migo. Tal vez es un poco egoísta de mi parte . . . pero . . . te amo y no quiero que estemos separados nunca mas.

-Hasta el fin del mundo si es juntos. Ya nada mas me importa si no estas tu.

Al momento en que terminamos de hablar Edward me saco del apartamento en dirección al garaje donde abordamos un carro pequeño muy lujoso convertible y de vidrios oscuros. Tomo la carretera a gran velocidad y poco tiempo después dos camionetas nos interceptaron sin detenernos, una se situó adelante y otro atrás.

-Es mi familia, solo nos protegen. -al parecer se percato de que miraba los carros un poco extrañada.

-Estas muy callada, estas bien?

-Si, solo disfruto del momento.

Todavía mi mente no asimilaba bien el echo que el estuviera a mi lado después de tanto tiempo, y mi parte mas pesimista me decía que en cualquier momento iba a despertar del sueño tan gloriosos en el que estaba sumergida; Mi cabeza estaba llena de preguntas pero con solo sentir si gélido rose en mis manos, o el aroma tan peculiar que flotaba en el interior del carro, muy distinto de lo que lo recordaba y mil beses mejor, toda duda era nada.

-Se que no estas dormida y me vuelve loco el no saber que piensas, yo se que hay mucho que debo explicar y temo que cuando sepas de que va todo esto salgas corriendo...

-Ya te dije que no me importan las razones que tengas mientras sigas a mi lado, y créeme que nada en el mundo me haría separarme de ti. . . no quiero que tomes esto a mal . . . no es reproche ni nada por el estilo. . . pero ya estuve mucho tiempo sin ti y no creo poder soportar el volver a pasar por lo mismo.  
-Soy un vampiro!

Sus ojos estaban fijos en la carretera y los músculos de sus brazos tensos donde se marcaba hasta el ultimo tendón, su cara era inescrutable.

-Que?-dije casi en un grito. Edward siguio callado.

Por un momento después de analizar las palabras llegue a la conclusión que había mal interpretado sus palabras o en verdad estaba enloqueciendo y cada vez mi mente se hundía mas en lo irreal.

-Es una larga historia pero lo tienes que saber. . . mis padres murieron cuando yo era un bebe, al parecer en un accidente ocasionado en parte por Rosalie. Ella siempre quiso formar una familia y se sentía culpable por dejarme a mi sin mis padres. Entonces decidió criarme.

Me miro de reojo y continuo.

-Cuando estábamos viviendo en Roma ellos decidieron que era muy peligroso, tanto para mi como para ti, estar cerca a ellos y por eso fingieron un accidente para que nosotros pensaríamos que toda la familia había muerto. No contaban con que el abogado de la familia se contactara con migo antes de tiempo. . . como sea cuando yo viaje, ese día lo recuerdas?

Yo solo moví mi cabeza afirmando en la espera del resto de la historia que me parecía de los mas extraña.

-Cuando llegue me encontré con ellos y después todo salió mal. . . tomamos otro avión hubo un accidente y al final me tubieron que convertir en lo que soy ahora. Durante el accidente y mi transformación perdí la memoria pero dentro de mi. . . no se como explicar esto, pero sabia que tenia que buscarte; Mi familia no quería hablarme de ti por que. . . mira soy un estúpido, estas son las consecuencias. Es por esto que no debia volver a ti . . . Perdóname! Bella por favor Perdóname!

Yo trataba de entender bien y procesar la información, no sabia si creer o no. Mi estudio y mi trabajo habían dejado caer en mis manos cientos de documentos con información de seres extraordinarios, mitos convertidos en leyendas, actos con el paso del tiempo que no tenían explicación científica; para mi no había duda que algo hay aparte la idea no sonaba tan descabellada, pero digo estamos en el siglo veinte a que se refiere con que estoy en peligro? Se refiere acaso que hay la posibilidad de que. . .

-Me dices que quieres mi sangre? Acaso es ese el peligro en que estoy? Digo tu familia te crío desde bebe, siendo tu humano y no te lastimaron, igual no importa seria feliz de morir si es en tus brazos. -las palabras salían de mi boca casi sin pensar y no niego que al decirlo me dio un poco de miedo pero la imagen de mi cuerpo inerte en los brazos de Edward o el saber que mi sangre estaría por siempre recorriendo su cuerpo; me llenaba de felicidad, mucha felicidad. Tanta que mis labios se estiraban a mas no poder formando un sonrisa.

-Bella! como crees que seria capas siquiera de pensar que . . . no ni siquiera lo puedo imaginar. Tu eres mi vida, mi luz y mi alma. -Todas estas palabras las selló con un tierno beso en mi mano que llego hasta el corazón haciendo que explotara de felicidad.

Después de eso me explico todo sobre el peligro que corría era por los vulturis; un poco de la historia de su familia y su forma de alimentación.

Llegamos a Rucia y seguimos hasta un pequeño pueblito mas hacia el norte, nos instalamos en una cabaña que estaba prácticamente tapada por la nieve. Apesar de que su familia nos siguio casi todo el camino, haciendo las veces de escoltas; en algun momento, que no me percate, nos dejaron solos. Al poco tiempo llegaron todos a la vez.

Alice estaba muy feliz y me pidió disculpas. Esme y Carlisle me recibieron con mucho cariño, pero su rostro era de preocupación. Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper fueron mas lejanos con migo y creo que no les gusto mucho la idea de Edward de traerme.

Sus rostros eran como de esfinges, no parecían personas reales. Es como si sus rostros estuvieran tallados en roca con expresión hostil y dispuestos a la guerra. Siempre a la defensiva, cerios, preocupados listos para saltar en caso de peligro.

Edward me decía que no era mi culpa pero poco a poco los fui entendiendo; el por que me alejaron de él después de que todo salio mal. Pero no al punto de hacerla de martil, no tan mal para permitirme estar lejos de mi amor una ves mas, de eso nada.


	20. EPILOGO

EDWARD(pov)

EPILOGO:

Unos gritos desgarradores, provenientes del castillo estilo medieval; en que mi familia y yo decidimos escondernos de la persecución que llevaban a cabo los Vulturis, me despertaron de mi letargo; Las cosas seguían de mal en peor, al principio solo fue las visiones de Alice que por una extraña razón se hacia irregulares y borrosas. La teoría de Carlisle es que al no tener nosotros un rumbo fijo y un futuro incierto en cuanto a la transformación de bella pues las imágenes se desvanecían.

Pero uno de mis temores es que ella se este arrepintiendo de estar con migo; o si es algún extraño poder que posea, algún vampiro en la corte de los ancianos. . . no eso ni pensarlo, no quiero ni saber de lo que serian capases en cuanto nos encuentren.

Otro grito más, cada vez es peor. . .

-Tranquilízate Edward, Carlisle ya cree saber lo que le esta pasando y solo esperamos por Rosalíe para que nos de la noticia.

-De que hablas? por que no me dejas. . .

La pregunta quedo a medias al ver la cara de fastidio en el rostro de Alice.

-No lo ves, verdad.

-Vamos, ella te necesita pero recuerda dejar esa cara.

Salimos rumbo al edificio pero mientras Alice usaba la forma tradicional para llegar a su cuarto yo salté y escale los muros para tener su aroma y cuerpo más rápido junto a mí.

-Estas bien?

-Si ya paso.

Su rostro cada vez mas pálido, sus ojeras cada vez mas marcadas y su cuerpo cada vez mas débil; pero en esta ocasión hasta podría jurar que parecía un niño desnutrido del África ya que su barriga parecía mas prominente.

-Que pasa Edward? Dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro con el timbre de preocupación en su voz.

-Carlisle -llame.

En menos de un minuto todos los miembros de la familia estaban rodeándonos con el signo de pregunta escrito literalmente en su pensamiento. Incluyendo a Rosalíe y Emmett que acaban de llegar de rastrea el perímetro de la propiedad.

-Esto es muy . . . extraño Carlisle . . . es como si, puedo ver el interior del vientre de bella y . . . Un latido? Lo escuchan?

Mi voz salió casi en un susurro, pero Carlisle me escucho incluso bella llevo sus manos al vientre como si lo tratare de proteger.

-Es exactamente lo que están pensando, por mas extraordinario que pueda parecer Edward va a tener un hijo y por como avanza me imagino que en unos días mas . . .

-NO! TENEMOS QUE SACARLO... COMO NO LO VI ANTES... -mi voz era de pánico parando lo que sea que Carlisle estaba por decir.

-Que vas a hacer con mi bebe? Estas loco? por que tendrían que sacarlo.

Bella hablaba tratando de llamar mi atención, pero mis sentidos estaban completamente dirigidos a como deshacernos de la cosa que crecía en su interior. Es por eso que esta tan mal últimamente.

-Cálmate Edward, Tenemos que pensar muy bien lo que vamos a hacer, por que te guste o no es tu hijo y no te has dado cuenta el hecho que puedas ver una imagen pues quiere decir que tal ves el bebe o el producto como le quieras llamar . . . Pues. . . Podría tener conciencia -dijo Rosalie.

Bella estaba arrinconada sobre la cama con sus brazos rodeando sus piernas y la mirada perdida, me intente acerca a ella pero Rosalie me bloqueo el paso.

-No te acerques, que piensas hacer?

-De que hablas solo quiero lo mejor para ella, es que acaso no te das cuenta de todo el daño que le estoy haciendo?

-Pero quitarle la vida no es la solución, no te das cuenta que es una ser humano. . . Por dios Edward tu mismo los has dicho; escuchaste su corazón, te adentraste en su cerebro! no se podríamos sacarlo antes de tiempo, a ultimo momento, no se. hay muchos bebes en el mundo que sobreviven con un corto periodo de gestación...

-En eso tiene razón tu hermana, Vamos a hablar con Joham. El es el papa de Nahuel. No se si han oído hablar de el? -pregunto Carlisle

-Lo conocí en Volterra cuando viví con los Vulturis y al igual que Edward; esta escapando de sus garras. El tiene la loca idea de que los vampiros somos mas que bebedores de sangre, para el nuestra raza es superior y nuestro destino es la grandeza algo así como una especie de seres supremos y por eso nuestra inmortalidad-empezó a explicar.

-Mucho tiempo después de que salí de palacio lo encontré y me pidió que me uniera a él para crear una nueva especie, una superior; la nueva potencia. Su plan era encontrar humanas que estuviera dispuestas a cargar con bebes engendrados por vampiros, criarlos y crecerlos como vampiros. Según el con mis conocimientos en medicina y la facilidad que tenia con la sangre humana le podría ser de mucha ayuda -continuo Carlisle con el relato.

-Por supuesto yo me negué, pero hace algunos años me entere de la existencia de Nahuel -dijo cuando se percato de nuestro asombro.

-Pero. . . Si es su hijo, como han hecho con los Vulturis para que no lo encuentren? -dijo Jasper quien estaba tan desconcertado con la noticia como todos los demás.

-Ellos no saben de su existencia, saben que ahora Joham es un protegido del vaticano y los Romanos pero no tiene idea de lo que a estado haciendo por el mundo y al parecer hay mas hijos pero Nahuel es el único macho.

-Yo recuerdo que bella cuando vivíamos en Roma trabajo para Vladimir, unos de los romanos.

-Si, se lo pedí personal mente para poder protegerles.

-Tenemos que llevarla haya -dijo Rosalie con mucha fascinación ante la idea de tener un bebe en la casa a su mente llegaron todos los recuerdos de mi infancia y lo feliz que fue ella al criarme.

-Pero hay algo más y creo que es muy importante que lo sepas Edward... Todas las mujeres que engendraron estos... hijos...

-No.

No lo podía dejar terminar la frase, la sola idea de perderla por siempre era más que dolorosa.

-Tenemos que dejar de argumentar y mejor empezar a movernos, en cualquier momento Demetri va a seguir el rastro. Crees que los romanos nos ayuden? -como siempre mi mama con cabeza fría y pensando en el bien de todos, se dirigía a Carlisle con las pregunta exactas en el momento exacto.

-Tratare de comunicarme y tendríamos que viajar lo mas pronto... ya sea con los Romanos o a tratar de solucionar esto solos, pero ya! Esme tiene razón y con Alice y su bloqueo. . . -termino Carlisle con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba a Alice para dejarle en claro que no quería reprochar pero esta no lo dejo terminar de hablar.

-. . .no te preocupes, mientras ustedes alistan la partida nosotros -dijo tomando a Jasper de la mano-, daremos un recorrido a los alrededores, tal vez si me alejo un poco pueda ver mejor.

El un latido humano la habitación estaban libres de vampiros y hasta ese momento no me fije en bella, estaba recostada en la cama con sus brazos protegiendo su panza, dulcemente dormida. Antes de dar un paso Rosalie grito:

-Cuidado con lo que haces.

Solo le conteste con un gruñido.

Una parte de mi estaba feliz por que nuestro amor después de florecer estaba dando un pequeño fruto; Pero mi parte pesimista solo me gritaba "ILUSO... UN MONSTRUO QUE HA RECORRIDO EL MUNDO MATANDO GENTE NO SE MERECE TAL EPIFANIA."

-Edward tenemos que movernos ya, los Volturis tienen nuestro rastro, además hay algo mas que debes saber... Jacob esta con ellos -dijo Alice.

-Lo...

me contesto antes de formular la pregunta.

-Si, ellos estaban buscando algún rastro tuyo o de Bella, me imagino en el departamento de él; pues no se, solo lo veo lo venir con ellos -Alise me mostró la imagen que acababa de ver de Jacob acompañado de los Volturis con los ojos rojos y su piel morena emblanquecida.

Salimos esa misma noche en carro; por suerte los Rumanos nos enviarían un avión con vampiros para que nos encontrara en una pista de aterrizaje cercana.

-Tal vez no todo este perdido, y con la ayuda de nuestro nuevos aliados podamos tener una vida en el exilio como algún día lo hicieron con las llamadas sirenas -le dije a Esme lleno de esperanzas.

-Edward, cuéntame que paso con ellas me dijo Bella, quien hasta el momento no había notado que seguía nuestra platica.

Para entonces ya estábamos en el avión rumbo a Italia.

-Carlisle estaba en Volterra cuando se empezaron a correr rumores entre los... humanos de unas mujeres que encantaban a los marineros con su hermosa voz haciendo que sus embarcaciones perdieran el control y posterior mente la muerte. Esto fue para la época de la conquista y la colonia de América. Muchas muertes fue lo que causaron este alquerraje. Llamaban mucho la atención y los Volturis no les gusto.

-Por supuesto los Volturis investigaron y se trataba de vampiresas que mataban mientras se divertían seduciendo y volviendo locas de amor a sus presas, los Volturis las sentenciaron a muerte pero Vladimir, quien hasta hace unos siglos eran los "reyes" por así decirles; les protegió y ahora viven en unas islas en exilio. Has oído hablar del triangulo de las bermudas? -Bella atenta a mi relato solo mi miraba con sus profundos ojos achocolatado casi sin parpadear victima de la sorpresa.

-OH!... Pero, según recuerdo los Volturis son como la realeza entre los vampiros, como es que Vladimir y Stefan...

-Como se revelan tanto? Porque nos los matan? Fácil son casi tan fuerte y poderosos como los Volturis además de que cuenta con el catolicismo de su parte. Para la época actual Roma e incluso Italia es una fortaleza tanto para los de tu clase como la nuestra bellis -le explicaba Emmet a Bella con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

De todos el era el que mas admiraba a los rumanos. Y la idea de ir con ellos lo ponía mas que eufórico. En parte yo también lo estaba, según como veo las cosas no todo esta perdido.


End file.
